


Can We Just Study?

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Changkyun just wants to graduate, Eventual Smut maybe, Everyone needs a timeout, Fear of Relationships, First fic be gentle, M/M, No odds are there will be smut, OT7, Random side characters - Freeform, Romance, everyone is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk have been working tirelessly in life; getting in to the same university and even being dorm mates. Their college existence seems to be running smoothly except Minhyuk can't stand that Kihyun is too scared to date the one guy he has ever shown interest in. His BFF Kihyun was always too focused on school work so he's not letting this opportunity elude the clean freak of a man. Meanwhile Hoseok just wants Hyungwon to like him too! Jooheon and Changkyun barely started attending yet somehow they are roped in by the most cheerful hyung they've ever met (and also Jooheon has crushed on him so hard so obviously he's helping his scheming).TLDR; University students finding their own way in to love even though one is trying his best to just shove them in to each other's lives because he wants them all happy. Plus they're cowards.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote in a long time; I'm very rusty. I apologize if I mess up appropriate honorifics in anyway. Feel free to correct me please I'd appreciate it! This is my first fanfiction in a very, very long time. I'll do my best to make it make sense but leave any suggestions you have in the comments :)

Their friendships made little sense in the grand scheme of things. And by grand scheme of things what I mean is if you consider their 'cliques'. But inSeven men went to university together; each intelligent and caring in their own ways. You had the smart nerdy types (they just liked studying okay?) and you had your average jock types. There was the young, eccentric ones who seemed to bounce between groups easily as if they could almost mold themselves in with people. The first ones where two best friends who were so different it was almost amazing; Yoo Kihyun and Lee Minhyuk. Both top students with grades to match and gpa's that would make other kids weep. Minhyuk was loud, cheerful, and outgoing whereas Kihyun was a little grumpier, serious, and a clean freak. Kihyun was the night to Minhyuk's day; and they wouldn't change it for the world. Enter the aforementioned jocks. Sohn Hyunwoo, Shin Hoseok, and Chae Hyungwon. Honestly the first two really made sense with their atheltic frames and energy. But Chae Hyungwon? Half the time he looked like he wanted a nap or for everyone to stop talking but come practice or game time it was like a switch went off. Hyunwoo excelled at swimming and enjoyed playing basketball from time to time. He was on the school's swim team and took his training very seriously. Hoseok was a laid back soccer player and member of the swim team. While he played seriously he was also known to goof around a bit to help his teams stop being so stressed all the time. Chae Hyungwon played on the soccer team with Hoseok. He would only get in a pool to float around but he would periodically watch his two friends practice. 

Granted there seemed to be a lot of rumors that Hoseok and Hyungwon were actually more than they seemed. As in they were actually dating. No one ever confirmed anything and if you tried to ask Hyunwoo about it he would just roll his eyes. The last members that would inevitably be drawn in to the odd group of misfits were two younger men; still fresh to the university and being away from their parents. Lee Jooheon and Im Changkyun. One always appeared to have a fierce look with his intense eyes and deadpan face but that would fly out the winodw as soon as he smiled. Deep dimples and his eyes turning to crescents would draw anyone in. Though his look played up the whole rebel student thing his personality definitely did not. Changkyun was a little more mysterious. A deep voice that didn't quite match his age and a strong nose that brought his features up a knotch to handsome. His dimples were probably not as prevalent as Jooheon's but once he showed them you'd ascertain his age pretty quick. They were a lot like Kihyun and Minhyuk when you thought about it; one bright and the other a bit shadowy. But in the end it always made sense.

You're probably wondering how they all come together? What could they possibly have in common? Is this the Breakfast Club? Actually their stories, relationships, lives, etc are like that of many students in Uni. They get thrown together haphazardly by one Lee Minhyuk and his neverending quest to get Kihyun together with the guy he's had a crush on for almost a year now. How Kihyun would land with Hyunwoo wasn't quite worked out yet; but no one said Minhyuk wasn't clever. And while Minhyuk is plotting in his lair he is completely oblivious to the fact one Lee Jooheon has heart eyes on whenever he's around. Which means Changkyun is going to have to help them out or he is never going to graduate at this rate. Hoseok has his own troubles aside from helping the hyperactive blonde guy he shares a literature class with. He so desperately wants to know if Hyungwon likes him, if he'd even have a chance and yet the muscular, goofy smile guy can't ever seem to work up the nerve. And Hyunwoo has no idea why the most adorable, frazzled guy who is definitely shorter than him keeps appearing around him. He doesn't need distractions and yet he keeps being drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

Will their own schemes work out to help their friends and themselves? We all hope so because they can be very distracting.


	2. The Universe Is Not My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the frazzled college student in it’s natural habitat; making a complete fool of himself because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the abrupt prologue but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Had to write it on my phone though.

I’M LATE! I’M LATE! I’M LATE!

Is this how the White Rabbit felt? Did that make him Alice? Kihyun shook his head hard. What kind of thoughts were those? Is it because he overslept?! Kihyun couldn’t believe his luck. Here he had promised the odd freshmen Minhyuk had made friends with to go over notes with him and yet here he was late. Classes would start soon and their meeting time was supposed to be before class. Kihyun figured staying up late working on homework was the culprit. Okay actually he may have been daydreaming for an hour straight but no one needs to know. 

Kihyun glanced down at the handfuls of papers he had; copies of his own notes to help Changkyun with. Kihyun had never really paid attention to the kid before until one day he appeared trailing Minhyuk and the cute guy with dimples. Make nice had been Minhyuk’s stare so Kihyun had welcomed them easily. Now he was going to look like a huge jerk. Ugh. He huffed along as he jogged, detesting the chill in the air as it was pretty early still. He had been making good timing, you know in his own opinion, when he swore he heard someone call his name. Kihyun glanced over his own shoulders clearly far too confident in his own abilities.

Had he looked ahead faster he would have been able to notice the tall, broad shouldered guy in his path with a backpack slung over his shoulder. And maybe he’d have had the chance to hear the warning shout but the universe didn’t like him very much did it?

The impact was probably worse on his end than on the giant’s end. Actually even with an athletic body at least the surface he crashed in to was warm. Plus the shirt it was wearing smelled fresh and was soft. Maybe Kihyun was still sleeping? Nope the warm hand that braced him was very real. Kihyun was pressing in to the torso of someone he may have stared at a few times. He craned his neck slightly to look up at the stunned face of one Sohn Hyunwoo. He felt his jaw gape and he very quickly pushed himself backwards. Even though he stumbled a bit at least he could inhale fresh air without feeling like melting in a puddle. He stared like a deer in the headlights for a moment. Hands opening and closing as if Morse code might help. His papers! He groaned before opening his mouth “I..I-uh I thought!..” Wow Kihyun no wonder you get straight A’s, “My name? Uh I heard my-my name.” Kihyun spoke a little more confidently even though an eyebrow quirked on the handsome man’s face.

It looked like the taller man was about to say something when a very sad, low voice spoke up from behind him, “Hyung.” Kihyun recognized the velvety voice behind him as one very soon to be dead freshman. 

Kihyun clenched his jaw and counted to five in his head as a lanky male appeared on his right clutching fistfuls of papers. Changkyun had a look on his face like a kicked puppy and Kihyun couldn’t decide if he should actually kick him or not. A soft chuckle brought the two from staring at each other to looking at the larger man Kihyun had used as a spring board. Hyunwoo smiled and his eyes turned to crescents as he got closer to them, “Don’t worry about it.” His cheeks looked round and cute as he patted Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun stared with a flush crawling across his face and he was pretty sure his ears were burning. Hyunwoo stared back at Kihyun but his face was more unreadable. Suddenly he cleared his throat and addressed them again, “Oh I have practice now I’ll see you later.” With that Hyunwoo hurried from them on his way to the pool most likely. Kihyun stared at the retreating figure with the blush still staining his features. It took him a second to notice the man on his right had vanished. The sound of sneakers tapping the pavement as the freshman ran to their classroom’s building. Kihyun took off after him yelling “Changkyun you get back here!” Promising a million different ways of torture he’d inflict later. 

————————————————-

Minhyuk sat in his seat staring at his phone going from shocked to amused in a span of five seconds. He had left about ten minutes before Kihyun has finished stumbling around their dorm room. He was currently seated in his morning Literature class; scrolling through his phone while waiting for the Professor and his seat mate to arrive. Cue one ridiculously handsome, muscular Shin Hoseok to enter the classroom with the same wide smile he always wore. He easily deposited his larger frame in the seat beside Minhyuk, yawning as he did so. He looked over at the lean blonde guy beside him with a raised brow. After being paired up for a project the two had become friends. It helped that a Minhyuk was full of energy and always friendly to whomever approached him. Plus Hoseok was pretty sure he’d just keep chattering at him until he gave in. Not that he regretted it. Minhyuk could be a breathe of fresh air on a bad day. He made Hoseok laugh and he knew the few times he’d met Hyungwon that the taller boy had also found him amusing.

“Are you watching porn?” Hoseok asked casually as he finished digging his notebook out of his bag. Minhyuk waved a hand at him while still chuckling, “No you perv, I’m laughing at Kihyunnie.” He said while typing on his phone with fast fingers, “Apparently he crashed in to some guy from the swim team or something. Either way he’s considering going in to hiding.” Minhyuk said while feigning ignorance at the fact he totally knew exactly who Kihyun had run in too. But if his plot was ever going to work he had to pretend he totally wasn’t aware that Hoseok was best friends with the victim of Kihyun’s humiliation. Hoseok thought for a moment pulling up an image in his head of the short guy Minhyuk would meet sometimes after class. Hoseok had never really spoke to him but he was cute. He came off a bit too serious but Hoseok had witnessed him smiling once and he had to admit the guy was good looking with a sense of humor hidden somewhere. His face suddenly looked startled as he dug out his own phone in a hurry. “Wait swim team?” He said while Minhyuk nodded absently at him, “Oh my god he ran in to Hyunwoo!” He said more to himself then Minhyuk at this point. Cackling while typing back to said victim from earlier. Minhyuk hid his smirk and turned to Hoseok with surprised eyes, “Hoseokkie-Hyung you know him?” His eyes twinkled with the use of the nickname he had given his older friend, “Aish.” Was all Minhyuk said while shaking his head. Hoseok laughed even harder and nodded, “He said he hopes he didn’t hurt your friend.” Minhyuk glanced at Hoseok and smirked.

“Actually I bet Kihyunnie is probably thanking the universe for what happened.”


	3. Is This Deja Vu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the universe definitely has it out for Yoo Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again had to write on my phone, hopefully it’s not too short.

Hoseok sat thoughtfully on the bleachers near the school pool. Hyunwoo was sitting by him leaning forward with a weird look on his face. “He’d be thankful?” Hyunwoo said again with a questioning look towards Hoseok. After class Hoseok had gone off to find his friend. He figured he’d be hiding by the pool. Okay maybe he was actually training because he took it seriously but Hoseok preferred his own reasoning. Hoseok had felt bad rushing out on Minhyuk, especially since they usually chatted for a few minutes once they were dismissed. But how could Hoseok hold such juicy information from his way too nice friend? On one hand he figured his friend of many years probably felt bad for something that was definitely not his fault and Hoseok was also privy to the fact that Hyunwoo had mentioned Kihyun was “cute”. Did that mean he’d actively try to date him? No. But Hoseok felt that now was a better chance than any! He smiled and slapped Hyunwoo on the back loudly. “Aish do you think it’ll change if you keep asking Nunu?” He said with a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Hyunwoo never understood where “Nunu” came from but all it took was a drunk Hoseok to say it in in front of an equally drunk Hyungwon and that was it. While his friend laughed beside him Hyunwoo sat there and thought. Okay he definitely didn’t stand there on purpose so it wasn’t like he should go apologize, right? Hyunwoo ran a hand through his hair and looked at Hoseok again. “Hey you’re friends with that one loud guy right? He’s always with Yoo Kihyun.” He asked casually as if he wasn’t curious in ways that were probably not pure. Hoseok eyed his solemn friend while raising a brow, “Yeah I have a class with him, his name is Lee Minhyuk” Hoseok finally responded, “He’s pretty nice. Why what’s up?” He turned more towards Hyunwoo now and playfully squinted at him. 

Before Hyunwoo could come up with something that was even remotely believable they were interrupted by someone slamming down beside Hoseok followed by a long groan. Hyungwon was leaning half his body on Hoseok with his eyes still closed. Hyunwoo snorted at the sight of their tall, model looking friend. The guy could sleep for like 18 hours and still be tired. He made a tsk sound at Hyungwon as Hoseok’s face was bright red. If Hoseok thought Hyunwoo was too dumb to notice his painfully obvious crush then he would be shocked to hear his actual thoughts on it. He had known Hyungwon for a couple years, he knew Hoseok for longer, and he was pretty confident they fell in love at first sight. It made no sense why they didn’t just say something but Hyunwoo figured they had their reasons. Hoseok readjusted his shoulder slightly to angle Hyungwon better and made sympathetic noises. “Aw Wonnie are you sleepy?” He asked in a overly sweet voice even though he already knew the answer. Hyungwon finally cracked an eye open before sitting up fully and stretching. He glanced at Hoseok with his brows slightly furrowed, “Hoseok-hyung my dorm mate is so inconsiderate, he kept me up for hours listening to music.” Hyungwon’s thick lips went in to full pout mode as he looked at his two slightly older friends. He threw his arms around Hoseok and a muffled “Sooo tired.” was heard. Hoseok’s face was probably going to be red for years to come but he made no move to remove the taller male. Hyunwoo smiled at the two as they sat there together making zero attempts to right themselves. “Get a room.” Hyunwoo said in mock annoyance before standing and gathering his bag. Hoseok looked briefly at Hyunwoo before asking “Oh hey what were you asking earlier?” Hyungwon made zero movements but Hyunwoo was confident he was zeroed in on the conversation. Hyunwoo scratched his nape while waving a hand and turning to go. “Oh it wasn’t important, just forget it and don’t skip class.” He said with a laugh as he had a suspicion they probably would if they stayed where they were. Hyunwoo exited the pool area while still mulling over thoughts of the morning incident. 

——————————————-

Kihyun had his head laying on the cafeteria table he was occupying with Changkyun. They were waiting for their two other companions to get there from their respective classrooms. Changkyun laughed quietly at the sight, “Hyuuunnggg I said I’m sorry.” He whined the whole sentence in one breath. A muffled “I know” came from Kihyun who finally lifted his head and sighed. It’s not like it really WAS a big deal and it was an accident. But Kihyun had preferred the whole staring from across the room thing versus now knowing what Sohn Hyunwoo smelled like in the morning. And he had almost been tempted to stay pressed against him because his body heat had chased the chilly air away. Kihyun scowled at his thoughts and began violently eating the rice in front of him. Changkyun laughed again as a loud voice piped up, “Is he STILL sulking?” Minhyuk came strolling up with an arm thrown over a familiar orange haired boy’s shoulders. Jooheon had a faint blush on his cheeks but he handled the affectionate gesture better than how Kihyun was doing. “Aw hyung I’m sure he forgot by now.” Was his only offer of consolation before settling down beside Changkyun. Minhyuk sat across from them so he could lay his head on Kihyun’s shoulder and annoy him. “Okay be honest inside you feel joy right? You know my little Kihyunnie you could just talk to him.” Minhyuk said while trying to nuzzle the annoyed looking brown haired boy in question. Kihyun directed his scowl at Minhyuk now, “What no! I don’t date.” Was his only reply. Compared to last time it was uttered with less heat than usual. 

Minhyuk noticed. Minhyuk noticed everything. He glanced at the two freshmen across from them who seemed to be watching the exchange while gobbling food down. “I said talk not date.” His smug voice made Kihyun glare even more. “Besides if you date who will I snuggle at night?” He said in a singsongy voice while jabbing at Kihyun. The grouchy male didn’t fail to notice the blooming blush on Jooheon as he cleared his throat and ducked his head closer to his food. Truth be told Kihyun could see Minhyuk and Jooheon dating. Jooheon may be younger but he had moments of maturity that surpassed Minhyuk’s from time to time. Plus he knew that the boy always had loving eyes directed at Min but Kihyun wasn’t sure how his friend was so oblivious. He chewed thoughtfully while studying how they interacted. Minhyuk was currently cleaning Jooheon’s face who looked like he was about to die of a heart episode. Changkyun would laugh and jab his friend while flipping through his study notes. He wasn’t quite certain why Minhyuk had pulled them under his wings and brought them in to their friendship but Kihyun quickly realized they were nice to have around. It was usually just Minhyuk and he but having a diversion for his best friend’s meddling helped his blood pressure. 

Kihyun was in the middle of going through his quiz notes when he was bumped hard from said best friend. He looked up with a startled expression as he was concentrating hard only to see the enthusiastic blonde waving a hand in the air. “Oh hyung! Come sit here!” He was waving at a muscular male who also look surprised for a second. A baseball cap was on his head turned around so you could clearly see his face. He nudged the tall, way too handsome male beside him and headed in their direction. It took Kihyun a second to recognize the man but when he did his hand immediately shot down to grip Minhyuk’s thigh tightly. “Miiinnnnnn what are you doing!?” He whispered harshly to his friend who was grinning like an idiot. Okay Kihyun wasn’t rude and he had no problem with other people but he knew for a fact who that was and who his friends were. Even Changkyun eyed Minhyuk suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and scooting closer to Jooheon. Traitors. Kihyun needed new friends. 

It didn’t take more then a few seconds for Hoseok to reach them followed closely by Hyungwon. He smiled lightly at the four males and quickly sat by Changkyun. Hyungwon sat beside Hoseok and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. Brushing it off his forehead slightly. Kihyun had never felt more jealous of someone’s height and looks as he did now. But he offered a shy smile at the two instead. “Ah Hoseokkie-hyung these are my friends” Minhyuk began casually ignoring the eyebrow raise from Hyungwon, “This is Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon, and Im Changkyun.” He pointed out each male accordingly and the new couple of seconds were filled with polite greetings and head bowing. “This is Chae Hyungwon” Hoseok said while motioning at the painfully good looking male beside him, “I’m Shin Hoseok I have a class with Minhyuk-ah.” He explained politely to the numerous pairs of eyes looking at him. Except Minhyuk of course who almost appeared to be looking for someone. Hoseok would have questioned it before he was bombarded with questions from the freshmen beside him. They were cute and though one seemed almost an enthusiastic as Minhyuk they were still friendly to talk too. Hyungwon was picking at his food and looked like he was zoning out. He paused from his staring to glance at his vibrating phone. His brow raised and he hurriedly typed a response before shrugging at Hoseok’s quick glance. Maybe sitting here would be amusing. 

Kihyun had barely been hanging on to the conversation as suddenly the five other males at their table suddenly acted like lifelong friends, joking and teasing one another. Kihyun was pretty confident the youngest ones were fan girling over the older two. He had pushed his food away a few minutes ago so he could lean on his elbows while pretending to listen. Honestly he should have paid attention because maybe then he’d have heard someone else walk up as they were greeted by the new arrivals. Kihyun felt a prick of recognition in his brain and glanced over by Minhyuk where a tall male stood. Kihyun was sure his brain had turned off because that was definitely not Hyunwoo right? He was definitely not standing there in a tshirt and jeans with his brown hair slightly messed up from running his hands through it. Or was it from the showers in the gym? Kihyun caught himself before he began drifting off to a weird place. Okay crap so this is totally fine right? Kihyun was an adult. He could handle other adults it was the adult thing to do. 

He thought momentarily to never say adult that many times in his head again when he felt someone sit beside him on his left. Kihyun braced himself mentally before turning and recognizing the smiling face looking back at him. He felt Minhyuk lean towards him slightly before once again cheerfully saying, “Kihyunnie you remember Hyunwoo-hyung?” He nudged Kihyun’s back while talking. See this is why Kihyun should have never told Minhyuk about this morning. He also should never told Minhyuk that he thought Hyunwoo was good looking. Kihyun cleared his throat and turned to face Hyunwoo more with a polite bow of his head, “Hello Hyunwoo-hyung, sorry for this morning.” He spoke with a confident voice but on the inside of his head he was screeching, “I’m Yoo Kihyun.” He offered his name before really considering it. Oh well too late now right? Hyunwoo’s eyes turned to crescents with his large smile. “Hello again Kihyun-ah, it’s ok you didn’t do any damage.” He replied politely still aiming his adorable smile on Kihyun. Kihyun felt his ears turning red as he stared back at the larger male. 

Oh yes he was definitely screwed now.


	4. Was It My Breath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun runs and Hyungwon is a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 1am so apologies for spelling errors. Thanks for the kudos! :)

You would think that surviving high school- scratch that surviving school in general with Lee Minhyuk as your wingman would prepare you for everything. Obviously not. Minhyuk was great and Kihyun could never imagine not having him around but he remembered all the shenanigans the energetic blonde pulled throughout their teens. Honestly he wondered how he kept such good grades when he was pretty sure he never saw him studying. You’d also figure since Kihyun did not in fact look like a toad that he would know how to handle a small crush or talking to a crush in general. But again wrong. Kihyun was determined. He was determined to be at the top of his classes, clawing his way up the ladder so that when he graduated it would be with honors and accolades. His parents would be proud. School was important and he knew he needed to be at the top so he could find a good job. He wanted to pay his parents back. So even in his teens he focused all his energy on school. He didn’t date nor did he pay much attention to other people around him in that regard. He had one or two people confess interest in him but he just turned them down politely and suffered through a lecture from Minhyuk. Kihyun figured in a few years he’d be able to juggle a relationship and school; but when the time came he was so worried he’d lose his spot at the top that he kept putting it off. And putting it off. How could he entertain a partner when he had so much work to do! So many exams and projects! He kept promising Minhyuk that he’d go out to social events with him but....how? He had never bothered to try to make himself available to anyone and you could only read so much about “dating”. You had to apply it. And Kihyun was terrified. He could do a lot of things but dating? Relationships? And to top it off the first person to really catch his interest was someone pretty popular and sought after. Sohn Hyunwoo. Kihyun wasn’t even sure when it happened but seeing the stupidly attractive male on campus and subtly learning about his dedication towards his swim team made him curious. He also had decent grades and according to sources was “the sweetest guy ever”. So he watched him for awhile, hoping that people just exaggerated but of course not! Seriously did he do something bad in a past life? 

While the now larger group all chatted and ate; Kihyun was incredibly aware of the warm body beside him. Hyunwoo had mirrored Kihyun by leaning forward on the table slightly with his elbows. He’d joke with the other guys from time but Kihyun could just feel whenever his eyes would look at him. Oh god stop looking. His face was never going back to it’s original color was it? Is it possible to blush to death? Kihyun cleared his throat to jar himself out of his own thoughts and forced himself to glance in Hyunwoo’s immediate direction. The older male was listening to a very animated story from Jooheon; his eyes were crescents and he’d scrunch his nose periodically while listening. Damn he’s cute. Kihyun memorized the image of the male laughing and smiling. Kihyun inwardly groaned and then froze completely when Hyunwoo’s head turned slightly to look at him. Their eyes met. Hyunwoo studied Kihyun’s face quietly and then smiled at him. He smiled at him! Not a cutesy smile like he did at Jooheon but one that didn’t make sense to Kihyun and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. You know the old school dial up sound? That’s all Kihyun could hear in his head at the moment. Somewhere in the background he could faintly make out the chatting and laughter of the other guys; yet his eyes were glued to the smiling, adorable guy sitting by him. It looked like Hyunwoo was going to speak to him. Nope Kihyun was not ready for this, he’d die alone that was easier. 

He stood up abruptly even though his face was burning and he’d now caught the attention of their entire table. Minhyuk looked up at Kihyun with a concerned face or was that suspicion? He laughed and motioned at everyone, “I just realized I left my book in my last class” was he being obvious, “I need it for a test I’m sorry guys, I’ll head out first!” He maneuvered out of his seat in record time quickly bowing apologetically to the entire table. He felt guilty but the squeezing in his chest was too much. He shot Hyunwoo a parting look before exiting the cafeteria as if the devil was on his heels. 

——————————————-

No one had spoke about Kihyun leaving. Hyunwoo was pretty glad of that. He walked side by side with Hoseok towards their shared apartment. His best friend was distracted by the tall, lean friend of theirs that was bumping continuously in to him and laughing. They playfully shoved each other in between discussing plans for the weekend. Hyunwoo smiled at their affection; even if it didn’t look like it to others. Unlike Kihyun and his genius academic knowledge; Hyunwoo has dated here and there. Mostly casually because he was always practicing and then late night cramming for school. Another thing people were quick to write off was Hyunwoo’s ability to read them or situations. His aloof and quiet nature was useful in social places because he could easily study people. Some people thought he was awkward but he didn’t mind. He always had a rational response and was considered the most responsible member of the swim team. So why did Kihyun run away from him? Sure their first meeting wasn’t necessarily romantic or anything and Hyunwoo had left first but only because he didn’t want the smaller male to be embarrassed. He had noticed Kihyun watching him. At first he thought it was a coincidence but then he noticed it often. Like he was being sized up. He had even heard that some short guy was asking about him. Didn’t take long to make a connection. So if he was interested why run? Hyunwoo rubbed his temples at this point. 

It only took them five minutes to walk to their apartment building. Hyungwon immediately flopped over on their couch and was soon crushed by Hoseok who flopped over on him. Hyunwoo leaned against a wall and watched them squabbling. “Your giant body is crushing me!” Hyungwon sounded winded, “Get off or I’ll punch you!” Hoseok’s loud, cheerful laughter was his response. Hoseok made a pouty face down at Hyungwon, “Wonnie I want cuddles.” Hyunwoo rolled his eyes but chuckled. “Ugh go cuddle Hyunwoo.” Was the not remotely angry reply from Hyungwon. They both began moving until they were side by side now. Hoseok leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder as the taller male slouched down on their couch. Hoseok made an obnoxiously dreamy sigh and Hyungwon tried to not smile. He failed miserably. It was then they noticed their solemn friend seeming to be lost in thought. Hoseok stared at Hyunwoo for a moment before asking, “Hey Nunu what gives?” Even Hyungwon looked more awake at the question. Hyunwoo sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair. He walked over and flopped his body down on their laps while smiling at their groans. “Am I hideous? Do I smell?” He asked the two men he was attempting to crush. “No but you’re so heavy!” Hyungwon whined out. “Is this because Kihyun ran from you like you had the plague?” Was the suspiciously amused response from Hoseok. Hyunwoo rolled off them and sat by the couch. Looking at his friends. Hoseok had a sympathetic expression while Hyungwon was busy poking and squeezing the biceps of the buff male beside him. Hyunwoo’s silence was answer enough as he sat there watching the other two. Hoseok was flexing his arm now for Hyungwon. Finally the taller male spoke up, “Why don’t you get him somewhere he can’t run away?” Hyungwon paused before adding “Well politely anyway.” This made Hyunwoo start pondering. Hoseok even looked like his was hatching ideas. “We could kidnap him?” Was what Hoseok offered before being smacked with a couch pillow. Hyungwon sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead as if talking to the two men was mentally trying. “You have that Minhyuk guy’s number right?” He asked Hoseok who was laying on his side now with his legs thrown over Hyungwon’s lap, “So invite them to a party.” He said as if Hoseok and Hyunwoo were hopeless. Hoseok stared at Hyungwon before going “What party?” And his confused expression made Hyungwon want to kiss him. But this was not about kissing Hoseok. He rolled his eyes and faced Hyunwoo again who was patiently waiting for an answer. 

Hyungwon smiled mischievously at Hyunwoo now. “Throw a party here and if you invite Minhyuk....” his voice trailed off at that point as he glanced between his two friends. How had they survived without him? Hoseok’s face lit up and he quickly responded, “Kihyun will come too! Wonnie you genius!” The muscular male chucked himself at the skinnier tale male, crushing him effectively in to a hug. Hyunwoo could faintly hear Hyungwon cursing underneath Hoseok; probably threatening to murder him in his sleep. Hyunwoo also noticed neither males even attempted to stop hugging. Hyunwoo smiled. 

“Hoseok text Minhyuk-ah; we’re going to have a little party this weekend.” He said while rubbing his jaw. He was pretty sure Hoseok said yay booze! But considering he was still tangled up with Hyungwon Hyunwoo wasn’t sure. But he did know this plan may just work out after all.


	5. Oh Crap The Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk successfully wrangles Kihyun in to going to a small party at Hoseok’s House. Also Jooheon is stirring weird feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured you’d all want something to happen so I’m really sorry this chapter is GIGANTIC. I’ll probably make a Twitter for updates keep an eye out.

Kihyun was still not entirely sure how Minhyuk had somehow bamboozled him in to going to a party. Oh no his exact words were small social gathering. And apparently since Jooheon was dragging Changkyun along then Kihyun definitely should go. For moral support. Kihyun snorted to himself; moral support. Changkyun went from 0 to 100 in the span of a few seconds! Kihyun was the one who needed moral support. But how many times had he turned Minhyuk down when he’d invited him to places before? Far too many times and Kihyun didn’t want to feel guilty. It was that thought and the combination of puppy eyes that made Kihyun sigh in defeat. He put hair product on his hands and swiftly brushed his hair off his forehead. Minhyuk had thrown a pair of black skinny jeans at him earlier and Kihyun had decided to pair it with a grey long sleeve shirt. Minhyuk had applied a very minimal amount of eyeliner to his eyes so they were even more intense. He kept fussing with his hair while listening to all the clattering noises Minhyuk was making behind him. “Kihyunnie do you know where my leather pants are?” He called out while halfway in a laundry basket. Kihyun glanced back at his friend with dread, “You mean the ones I had to help you out of for like twenty minutes?” He said with growing horror as Minhyuk stood up holding them triumphantly. He rolled his eyes at his shorter friend and put them on easily. Of course getting them on had always been pretty simple but Kihyun was right about last time; it turns out dancing and sweating in leather was a bad idea. Minhyuk had wailed when Kihyun suggested just cutting them off so the shorter male was resigned to yanking on each pant leg until they finally came off. Not one of Minhyuk’s proudest moments but not the worst either. He shrugged casually at the look Kihyun was shooting him and finished fussing with his face until his phone vibrated. Minhyuk glanced at the screen to see a text from Jooheon announcing they were outside waiting. “Let the insanity begin.” Was all Kihyun uttered after reading the text over Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

The two males met up outside with the younger freshmen. Jooheon was wearing a Thor tshirt and tight pants; his orange dyed hair was spiked up here and there. Changkyun had a sweater on but at least he wore jeans. Jeans with holes in the knees. Kihyun sighed again and rubbed his temples. This wouldn’t be the first time he drank anyways as Minhyuk was known to celebrate anything he thought of with soju. The four men headed off with Minhyuk haphazardly guiding them along. Arm thrown over Kihyun’s shoulders as they walked; effectively keeping him from escaping this fate. 

———————————————-

Hoseok had just finished chucking laundry in to his bedroom when someone very enthusiastically knocked on the front door. Knowing Hyunwoo and Hyungwon as not nearly as chipper he figured odds are it was his guests. Throwing his front door open with a huge smile he immediately ushered the four men in. Was it just him or did Kihyun look suddenly suspicious? Or was that constipated? Hoseok decided it was best to not dwell because he knew his two other friends would be there any moment with the alcohol. The loud chattering was a nice sound as shoes were removed and the other guys wandered further in to the apartment. Changkyun immediately laid down on the floor, stretching out his arms above his head. Jooheon plopped down on the couch and raised a brow at his other friend. Hoseok was laughing and nudging Changkyun with a toe so he didn’t catch Kihyun whispering at Minhyuk near the kitchen doorway. “Hey does he have a room mate?” Kihyun whispered to the excited blonde guy beside him. Minhyuk shrugged at the question, “Maybe it’s Hyungwon-hyung? They seem close.” His cheery voice actually made Kihyun feel a tiny bit better. Minhyuk patted his friend’s cheek before diving on to Jooheon. The orange haired male yelped in surprise and defeat all at once, allowing the wiggling blonde to snuggle across his body. Changkyun didn’t react, Kihyun rolled his eyes, and Hoseok looked like he really wanted to ask them a personal question. 

Before Hoseok could ask if they were dating he heard a thump on the front door as it swung open. He turned on his heel immediately to the sight of Hyungwon carrying two bottles of soju strolling in looking like a God. The man’s shaggy black hair fell in and around his face perfectly; his lean torso and long legs wore clothes that showed off his body and Hoseok felt his heart stutter. Hyunwoo trailed in behind Hyungwon carrying considerably more stuff like different beers. He wore a black button up and dark jeans that weren’t incredibly tight but showed off his thighs nicely. He did his cute eye smile at the other men who were there as he quietly made his way in to the kitchen. He nodded politely at Kihyun who immediately blushed but at least he bowed his head back at Hyunwoo. Better than running he guessed. 

It didn’t take long for the kitchen to be swarmed by the guests. Hyungwon was opening and organizing drinks while Hoseok chatted with Changkyun who was leaning against the door frame eyeing the bottles before him. Even Kihyun had wandered in on his own. Eyes glancing over the labels with a brow raised towards his hairline. Hyunwoo realized they had no idea what the others drank so he went with safe options. Aka options that he and his friends liked. He noticed the Jooheon had already claimed a beer and was in the process of handing one to Minhyuk. They stood close together and Hyunwoo wondered vaguely if they were together. It was then that Hoseok piped up, “Oh Nunu did you grab the snacks?” His question was innocent but with the look of horror on his face Hoseok figured he did not. He heard Hyungwon whine from somewhere by the fridge and Hyunwoo began looking for his wallet. 

“Oh don’t worry our Kihyunnie can make something!” Minhyuk’s enthusiastic voice interrupted Hyunwoo’s search, “Kihyunnie is a great cook, right Ki?”

——————————————-

Damn Minhyuk was good. Not only did Kihyun enjoy cooking but he was also a sucker for compliments on his cooking. You see cooking actually calmed Kihyun considerably. It was like a zen activity. Everything made sense. Recipes, measurements, temperatures, and ingredients. They all came together in a way that took little effort for Kihyun to replicate. The shorter male who was holding a beer in his hand looked around at the eyes on him. He nibbled on his lip for a second before finally asking, “What food do you have?” Hoseok could kiss him. But he also wanted to live and not get punched by Hyunwoo so he kept that notion to himself. Suddenly as if Kihyun was in his own house the shorter male with fox-like eyes began digging through the fridge. Hyungwon was even peering over him as he dug. Hoseok released a sigh as Hyunwoo moved closer to the two scavenging men, “Ah I know we have ramen” he offered thoughtfully, “Maybe rice cakes?” He noticed instead of freezing up that Kihyun was nodding at what he was saying. “Kimchi.” Came from Hyungwon whose arm was stuck in the fridge. Kihyun was stockpiling things in his arms as he motioned his head at the others. “Grab me some pans please, hyungs.” Since he wasn’t entirely sure who all lived here he tried to leave it open ended on who he was talking too. A moment later as Kihyun was organizing ingredients he saw hands setting pots and bowls down out of the corner of his eyes. Judging by the larger, tanned hands he could discern it was Hyunwoo helping him out. He turned his head to Hyunwoo and flashed a bright smile. The kitchen was his territory, he was in control things made sense. Though his stomach still felt odd he also felt a renewed sense of confidence. He noticed that Hyunwoo blinked for a second before smiling gently at him in return. 

After about five minutes the sound of chopping could be heard. Jooheon, Minhyuk, Hoseok, and Hyungwon drifted in and out of the kitchen with their drinks. Taking turns playing video games and teasing one another. Changkyun and Hyunwoo had claimed seats at a small table to keep the shorter male company. Minhyuk had warned them that Kihyun was a tyrant in the kitchen so they opted to stay out of the way for now. Changkyun was chatting away to Hyunwoo as a Kihyun scurried around. His hands were steady and he was completely focused. Hyunwoo would occasionally sneak glances at Kihyun while Changkyun spoke. Trying to be polite but also giving in to his urge to study the shorter male. At one point Kihyun had waved a spatula threateningly at Hoseok who was trying to see if ramen was being made. The two spectators at the table had laughed. Hyunwoo had fished through the cupboards and pulled out a bag of chips. He sat and munched with Changkyun as Kihyun stopped moving to gulp out of a beer. It probably took about 30 minutes or so before Kihyun wandered in to the living room followed by Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Each bringing plates with them. Minhyuk clapped like a seal as Jooheon and Hoseok brought the rest of the drinks in as well. Their small living room table had dishes placed all over it. Kimchi, Korean pancakes, rice cakes in a red sauce, a perfectly placed egg roll, and even the bag of chips Hyunwoo had found earlier. The smells of food engulfed the men and they stared at the plates until Kihyun indicated at them with his chin. He stretched his back and arms out as the 6 other males began trying the foods in front of them. He carefully sat down on the floor and folded his legs over each other. Watching as the men ate and looked excited. 

Changkyun was the first to speak up after trying everything as quickly as possible. He looked at Kihyun with a dead serious expression before saying, “I’m going to marry you Hyung.” The rest of the males all started laughing, even Kihyun did. He winked at Changkyun while saying “If we’re single in ten years ask me.” Which made Minhyuk snort and violently nudge Changkyun with his shoulder. Hoseok laughed at the men, already feeling a buzz building in his system from drinking on an empty stomach. He had an arm around Hyungwon’s waist and would feed the taller male in between his own bites. Obviously Hyungwon was buzzing hard too or he would have playfully whined at Hoseok. Instead he seemed to lean some of his weight against him as Changkyun was wedding planning. 

Kihyun felt weirdly at ease. Even though Hyunwoo was on one side of him and their legs would touch whenever they shifted he still didn’t panic nearly as much. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or the fact that Hyunwoo was inhaling the food Kihyun made with vigor. Cooking had helped Kihyun tell his brain to shut up. He smiled slightly at Hyunwoo as he gobbled down a pancake. Apparently he liked those. He was so enthusiastic with his cheeks stuffed and his eyes crescents that Kihyun chuckled beside him. Hyunwoo must have heard because he looked at Kihyun with innocent eyes. That made Kihyun laugh again. Minhyuk was watching them as Jooheon and Changkyun played rock, paper, scissors over something. He was in the middle of drinking another refill of soju when he was pretty sure he heard Kihyun say “Cute.” At Hyunwoo. He coughed on the liquid as Jooheon started slapping his back. Kihyun glanced at his friend with his eyebrows raised, waiting for Minhyuk to quit dying so he could explain. His blonde friend waved at them with his now empty glass and asked in a raspy voice “Did you just call him cute?” Normally Kihyun would have glared menacingly at Minhyuk but instead he pondered. He could feel everyone looking at him. He tapped his chin with his own beer can before responding as casually as he could manage, “Oh did I?” Minhyuk narrowed his own eyes before being distracted by Jooheon clutching to him and telling him to not die. 

Kihyun felt his face flushing but he could easily blame the alcohol. He felt himself get nudged by someone and he glanced at the larger man beside him who had finally stopped eating. “Kihyun-ah you’re a great cook.” Kihyun blinked and then smiled. Normally he would have tucked and rolled out of the nearest exit but the alcohol was numbing his senses. “Thank you Hyunwoo-hyung, I’ll make you chicken next time.” He responded completely oblivious as to the invitation he just laid out. Kihyun just really liked chicken okay? And everyone was in their own lovey dovey worlds that they didn’t catch Kihyun’s response. Hyunwoo froze for a second as his brain worked over the words. Damn the alcohol making him read between the lines! “It’s a date.” He said before drinking a tall shot glass of soju. If Kihyun had reacted in anyway Hyunwoo didn’t notice because he avoided looking at him for a few seconds while cursing himself. 

Of course Kihyun was in between feeling a weird elation but also feeling chaos in his own mind. He could feel his stomach doing little flips but he also felt his chest tighten slightly. Kihyun didn’t respond instead he rolled the beer can he had between his palms and looked around at the others. Hoseok was leaning back slightly still stuck like glue to Hyungwon but now he was also whispering in his ear. Hyungwon looked like he was trying to be nonchalant but Kihyun could see the blush blooming on him. It was almost intimate. Minhyuk was running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair as Changkyun told them a very animated story. Jooheon looked completely blissed out and the smile on Minhyuk’s face made Kihyun’s heart swell. Sure Minhyuk had dated before but he never had a serious relationship, maybe this time he would? Kihyun wished for it both so he’d be distracted and because his best friend was always there for him. If Kihyun didn’t want to go out then Minhyuk would just stay in. They’d play games together and go eat food at restaurants. They even went to arcades and karaoke rooms. Kihyun felt a wave of guilt thinking about all the times Minhyuk had placed him before anything else. His friend was so selfless and Kihyun felt like an ant. Maybe it was the alcohol but Kihyun suddenly felt hot. He tried playing casual as he stood up and fanned himself, “Aish it’s so warm I’m going to step out for some air.” He darted out the front door after that. Minhyuk looked concerned and would have gotten up except Jooheon had laid a heavy hand on his thigh. The other male smiled in a way that made Minhyuk question the motives before he quietly said, “Stay here Min-hyung.” It was then he noticed that Hyungwon had kicked at Hyunwoo while giving him a strong look. Hyunwoo rubbed his neck but finally stood up. “I’ll go check on him.” He mumbled. 

Donning a light jacket and his shoes; Hyunwoo opened the front door with one glance back at the cluster of men in his shared apartment. Hoseok had his face in Hyungwon’s neck but he raised his hand in a thumb up gesture. Hyunwoo sighed again and left the apartment in search of the small, easily frazzled male.


	6. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings! Feelings everywhere! Progress between couples and Hyunwoo finally gets a glimpse of Kihyun’s fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @InStanning  
> It’s 2am I’m heading to bed. Leave me comments if you liked this chapter as I was afraid it wasn’t enough.

After Hyunwoo had left the atmosphere was still pretty pleasant. At some point Changkyun had pulled his phone out to play music; he was resting on the floor again munching on chips while moving his body to the beat. It was ridiculous looking but he was obviously happy. Minhyuk sat by Jooheon on the floor near one end of the couch. Jooheon would periodically snag food and munch while Minhyuk played with his hair. He knew his incredibly hyper hyung was worried about Kihyun. Honestly it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. So Jooheon was surprised Minhyuk had stayed. And that he didn’t swat his hand away. Actually his hand was still resting on Minhyuk’s thigh as they sat there. He knew he should move it and he had no idea if Minhyuk even realized his hand was still there. He had caught Changkyun wiggling his brows at them earlier before he started blasting some underground hip hop. Usually they’d start rapping together but Jooheon was clearly preoccupied. He sat his chopsticks down finally and glanced his sharp eyes at Minhyuk. He almost choked on his own saliva when he realized the blonde had been staring at him. Real smooth Jooheon. Minhyuk just raised a brow at the surprised look but didn’t say anything. He sighed loudly and before Jooheon could react he laid his head in his lap. His face was looking up at the ceiling and he stretched his legs out. Jooheon was pretty sure he was going to die. He glanced down at Minhyuk when he felt more confident about it. Their eyes met again and the younger male cleared his throat, “Min-hyung are you okay?” He asked quietly even though Changkyun’s music was already drowning out half the room. 

Minhyuk studied Jooheon after his question. His eyes very clearly searched over the younger male’s face. He watched the blush that had already started get deeper and Jooheon kept glancing away. Why? Minhyuk knew they were friends and he’d accepted his affection easily. Okay maybe he just gave in to the fifteenth hug and decided not to fight it. His hand decided to raise up on it’s own before Minhyuk had a chance to consider his actions. He brushed his fingers over Jooheon’s jaw. The younger male had stopped moving, maybe even breathing, before he looked down at Minhyuk again. “Wha-what is it hyung?” He totally didn’t sound nervous right? Minhyuk broke out in to a 1,000 watt smile before saying, “Honeybee you’re really cute.” Maybe he should stop? Minhyuk didn’t know. He brushed his fingers over Jooheon’s lips and smiled again, “You’re my Honeybee.”

Jooheon’s brain failed him at this exact moment. 

————————————-

Hoseok was sniffing Hyungwon’s neck obnoxiously in an attempt to annoy the taller male. He felt the other shove him with his shoulder but he heard him trying not to laugh. Hoseok leaned away for a moment to watch Hyungwon sip from his beer once more. Hoseok’s eyes were stuck staring at his lips. Why was Hyungwon so beautiful? He was handsome. He was nice. He was grumpy in the morning and the glares of death he’d shoot at them made him even more endearing. He knew the taller male had a viper tongue when insulted but he also knew the other wasn’t much for violence. Hoseok continued to stare at Hyungwon before he realized the tall male had finally glanced at him. “Can I help you Hoseokkie-hyung?” He said in a voice similar to Minhyuk’s while batting his lashes at him. Hoseok rolled his eyes before scooting closer to Hyungwon. “Are you going to drink all the beer Wonnie?” He replied in the same overly sweet voice, “Save some for Nunu and Kihyun-ah.” He wagged a finger in a scolding manner at him. Hyungwon stared at him for a moment before chuckling. “They won’t be back any time soon.” He said and took another sip from his beer. 

He noticed Hoseok had moved even closer to him, so much so that Hyungwon had to lean slightly. “What are you doing?” He said in an annoyed tone but his inability to continue eye contact gave his nerves away. He really didn’t understand Hoseok; he had flirted with him nonstop since they met so Hyungwon had figured he’d eventually ask him out right? Wrong. Hoseok had made zero attempts to get them alone but Hyungwon had kept waiting. Was it pathetic? He had briefly seen Jooheon and Minhyuk being sweet with each other over Hoseok’s shoulder and that just irritated him. He sniffed indignantly and sat his beer down safely on the coffee table before looking at Hoseok again. His irritation, or was it jealousy, had renewed his confidence. Hyungwon changed his tactic and leaned in to a Hoseok instead of away. He noticed the muscular male had look startled when he did it. Hyungwon cocked his head to the side and studied his friend. Hyunwoo wasn’t here and the others were in their own worlds at the moment, ideal time for answers. He felt a knot in his stomach at the fear he was going to look very dumb. 

Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok’s lips, knowing that when he spoke he’d even feel the warmth of his breath on them. “Hm? What? Are you going to kiss me?” He said it quietly but the gauntlet had been thrown. He watched Hoseok’s eyes widen as he gulped. Hyungwon was satisfied he got even a small reaction so he began moving away from the other when suddenly he felt a heavy weight push into him effectively toppling him over. If he had a dollar for every time this happened. Hoseok was laying half on him and Hyungwon sighed irritably. He was going to say something when he realized Hoseok wasn’t grinning like an idiot. He opened his mouth but closed it as his friend lowered his head enough to be closer to his ears, “Don’t tease Wonnie the kids are here.” Hyungwon felt his heart stutter and hammer at the same time. Hyungwon felt his skin get goosebumps but he steeled his resolve and said in a voice far more confident than he felt, “Whose teasing?” He noticed Hoseok had froze again. The earlier victory seemed small compared to this one. 

—————————————-

Kihyun could breathe again. He had strolled outside in a hurry and gulped the cold air in. It felt good on his skin and he stood there for a moment before crossing his arms. When had it gotten so late? The sun had set already. Kihyun glanced around for a moment before spying a bench. He sighed loudly as he sat on it, leaning back on his hands so he could look at the sky. He was such a crappy friend. It never occurred to Kihyun that his drive to be at the top had swallowed Minhyuk’s life as well. He was so hell bent that he was blind to see his friend sacrificing his own personal life to keep Kihyun company. It was ridiculous honestly and Kihyun felt a surge of anger at Minhyuk. Why did he do that? Kihyun would have been fine alone! The anger was gone as quickly as it came. No he wasn’t fine alone. He settled for being alone. One less obstacle. He felt that tightness in his chest return and he winced while rubbing a hand over the spot. He may be completely clueless at romance but he was dead set on making it up to Minhyuk. He was going to be his best friend’s cheerleader the minute the man started dating again. He’d force him out on dates and go hide at places so his friend wouldn’t worry. He could study and drink coffee. He mulled the thought over in his head and tried to ignore the twinge of sadness at the thought of being alone. He didn’t realize he was such a coward. Kihyun scoffed loudly and then almost shrieked when someone stepped in front of him. His hand that had been rubbing his chest now patted it harshly as he reminded himself dying of a heart attack was a terrible idea. It took him a second to recognize the taller man as Hyunwoo and now Kihyun felt like a gigantic idiot. 

Hyunwoo’s hands were up in a manner showing he meant no harm. Once he noticed the lightbulb going off and Kihyun recognizing him did he slowly lower himself beside the shorter male. They both sat quietly for a minute before Kihyun’s quiet voice spoke up, “What are you doing out here Hyunwoo-hyung?” It wasn’t asked in an annoyed tone but he did sound kind of tired. Hyunwoo glanced at Kihyun with a sympathetic look, “Minhyuk-ah looked worried so I thought I’d check on you.” He left out the part that said he was worried. Worried he had said too much when the atmosphere was finally pleasant between the two. Worried he had effectively scared the shorter male off. Honestly Hyunwoo couldn’t think of a time he struggled so much with someone. He also couldn’t figure out why he was so drawn to Kihyun. Sure he was really good looking, cute when angry even, and he was intelligent. He knew Minhyuk and Kihyun had been friends since they were young, their loyalty was obvious. But he had seemed weird around Hyunwoo, mixed signals being thrown around. Hoseok was confident that Kihyun would reciprocate a crush but Hyunwoo wasn’t so sure. He was so busy thinking he almost missed the sigh Kihyun did. “Ah.” Was all the male said. Hyunwoo paused for a moment and had a ridiculous thought; was he disappointed? Hyunwoo figures if he was going to be turned down he might as well do it by his apartment so he could go hide in his room, “I was worried..too.” He spoke quietly but there was a calm feeling to his voice that made Kihyun fully look at him. Hyunwoo’s voice was nice. Easy to listen too. Kihyun stared at Hyunwoo before frowning, “Why? Why Hyunwoo-hyung?” He was speaking before he knew it as the tightness in his chest was becoming unbearable, “I don’t-I don’t understand. I don’t understand what this is.” He flailed his hands around as if that would drive home his point. He had paused for a second before muttering, “Me? Why?” His question had been poised more at himself but Hyunwoo had understood what he was trying to say. Hyunwoo leaned forward slightly, so he’d look less threatening and so he could see Kihyun’s face better. He noticed the younger male would glance at him and then away again every two seconds. 

Hyunwoo pondered first a moment before finally figuring he might as well try to answer. He wasn’t as good with words as his friends but he’d try. “Honestly? I don’t know” he started slowly and tried to ignore the sad look Kihyun had, “We don’t know each other much and I’m always at practice anyways but...” He had to collect himself so he could try to sound remotely intelligent. It dawned on him that Kihyun’s body had shifted slightly to face Hyunwoo more. He still looked incredibly uncomfortable but Hyunwoo figured that was a positive thing. “You’re-you..you’re interesting” oh man Hoseok would die if he heard how bad Hyunwoo was at this, “There’s something different something that just....” Hyunwoo had furrowed his brows at this point but he was in too deep now, “Makes me want to be around you.” Okay so the end wasn’t as bad. It needed work but Hyunwoo accepted his horrible explanation. No one had made him work this hard before and he would have considered it ego if not for the fear that flittered across Kihyun’s face. 

Kihyun’s heart was in his throat and he was pretty sure his brain had left. Hyunwoo’s words had pierced his skull immediately and Kihyun was terrified. Terrified at the sheer honesty that Hyunwoo radiated. The larger man may look like he was undisturbed but Kihyun had noticed the way he kept shifting slightly. The younger male tried to chuckle while running a hand through his hair but nothing came out. Hyunwoo was sitting patiently beside him as if they had forever for Kihyun to finally say something. Say anything. Kihyun focused on breathing for a few seconds before giving Hyunwoo a shaky smile, “I don’t...I don’t know how” He finally admitted and laughed at himself, “I don’t know how to-to date or flirt or or do anything” his pulse felt like it was doing double time, “I can study and I get good grades but I...” he bit his lip and looked down. How dumb did he sound right now? He was in university but speaking like a 15 year old with their first crush. Oh if the ground could swallow him whole. He clutched at the bench underneath him to anchor him to the ground when he felt a hand very gently brush his fingers. They reflexively relaxed and Kihyun had to remind himself to breathe. 

Hyunwoo offered a small smile at Kihyun and brushed his fingers over the shorter man’s hand again. “Kihyun-ah” His steady voice and warm hand made Kihyun finally glance at him again, “Do you want to try?” There it was. Hyunwoo had offered a vine to Kihyun. He had initiated whatever it was that simmered between them. Kihyun’s answer gave him confidence that it wasn’t completely one sided. His fear or worries was holding him back. But Hyunwoo was a patient man. He had been single for about a year now as no one really pulled his attention from swimming. Yet Kihyun had. It was unsettling but Hyunwoo didn’t hate it. Kihyun stared so hard at Hyunwoo that the larger man almost wanted to blink for him. 

“I...” Kihyun swallowed audibly and felt himself starting to sweat, “I don’t know?” Honestly he didn’t. It was both terrifying and surreal, quite frankly he may not survive it.


	7. Wait What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk and Jooheon made a giant step. Kihyun is trying to step out of his comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s no Hyungwonho in this chapter, they’ll appear in the next I promise.  
> Check Twitter @InStanning for uodates

The walk to Kihyun and Minhyuk’s dorm was really, really quiet. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were having a moment until Minhyuk interrupted. He was fidgety; more so than usual. Kihyun kept looking at his friend as they trudged along. Jooheon had offered a ride but Minhyuk said the air would sober them up. Kihyun would have drop kicked him, seriously it was freezing, but the look he gave him made him just nod. They walked side by side for awhile before Minhyuk loudly cleared his throat, “Sooo” He said casually, “What did I interrupt?” Kihyun scoffed and looked at the blonde who was still staring straight ahead. Kihyun had never said he interrupted but maybe pinching the bridge of his nose told a different story. “Nothing to interrupt.” Kihyun’s response came off a bit too icy for his liking but he simply shrugged when Minhyuk finally glanced in his direction. He seemed to be reading Kihyun like a book which made the shorter male shift uncomfortably. But he said nothing as they walked. Kihyun thought back to the goodbye he shared with Hyunwoo. 

_Kihyun looked at his shoes for a moment after Minhyuk had requested to head home. Kihyun found it strange his friend wanted to leave first but at least he could hide in his bed when they got to their dorm. Hyunwoo had been standing in front of him but not speaking. His body language was calm, serene almost. Kihyun was surprised that the ache in his chest backed off a little. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it just as fast. What do you even say right now? Hyunwoo hummed a moment before glancing off down the street, “So...maybe we can exchange numbers?” He asked quietly in case Minhyuk or someone else was lurking, “If that’s okay with you Kihyun-ah.” Baby steps Hyunwoo. More like meerkat steps but same idea. Kihyun chewed nervously on his bottom lip before nodding. He dug his phone out of his ridiculous tight pants and handed it to Hyunwoo. After quickly typing and sending himself a text he returned the device to Kihyun with a small smile. Oh god what had Kihyun gotten himself in too?_

Kihyun was currently clutching that phone in his hand as they arrived in their shared room. It was just a number right? He texted Minhyuk all the time it was totally fine. Except he also didn’t feel a fluttery feeling just by looking at his best friend. Kihyun groaned as he changed his clothes. Why did he do this to himself? He rubbed a hand down his face and looked over at Minhyuk’s bed. It was empty. He blinked for a moment before glancing at his own bed, a lump was under his blankets. Kihyun sighed and switched the light off to their room before crawling over said lump. After maneuvering around he found a comfortable spot and laid there quietly. After about 30 seconds he nudged the lump with his elbow, “Hey what happened?” He asked softly, “Are you okay Minnie?” The lump wiggled around suddenly and a Kihyun just waited patiently. After another round of flailing he saw a set of eyes peering at him. “I’m in trouble.” Minhyuk’s chipper voice was weirdly serious right now and Kihyun shifted in discomfort. “What? What are you talking about?” He said and rubbed his face again trying to see if he’d just understand immediately without having to pull teeth for answers. “Jooheon.” Was the once again wiggling lump’s response. Kihyun stared at his friend as best he could before sighing irritably. “Did you kill him or what?” Kihyun was tired and not remotely in the mood for 20 questions. “I....ugh..I think I like him.” The lump rolled up against Kihyun after the sentence was forced out. Kihyun laid there blinking for a moment before he burst in to laughter. “Wait that?” Kihyun laughed again, “Why is that trouble?” He said while snuggling against the lump. “Because! Because you-ugh” the lump tried to respond until suddenly they both heard a phone vibrate. 

Kihyun’s eyes turned to saucers and he groaned loudly. Said Minhyuk lump wiggled violently until his head was free, “Was that yours?” He looked at Kihyun as if he had two heads, “Who texted you? I’m right here.” He seemed concerned and Kihyun kicked at him with the closest leg. “I have more than one friend you burrito.” He huffed out. They both stared at the phone. A text notification stared back at them from the screen. Minhyuk looked from the phone to Kihyun about ten times before yelling, “Just open it!” Kihyun glared at the outburst before unlocking his phone so he could access his messages. 

**Hyunwoo 1:34am:**  
Hey Kihyun-ah did you guys get back okay?

An innocent text. Kihyun stared at it before politely clearing his throat as if Hyunwoo was in front of him. 

**Kihyun 1:35am:**  
Yes hyung we’re here 

Minhyuk glanced at his friend and would have laughed at the concentrated look on his face but hey progress was progress. Right? After another minute his phone vibrated again. 

**Hyunwoo 1:36am:**  
I’m glad :) get some sleep  
Goodnight Kihyun-ah  
Sweet dreams ;)

Kihyun’s eyes widened and he quickly chucked his phone away from himself. Minhyuk laughed at the reaction. “It was just a smiley face!” He said while cackling. Kihyun covered his head with his pillow while responding in a muffled voice, “It had a winky face!” Minhyuk laughed harder at that and they argued for another half hour before finally falling asleep. 

———————————————

Minhyuk woke up before his friend. It was Saturday and they both had a free day today. He looked over at his sleeping friend and smiled. Kihyun was coming out of his shell, Minhyuk could just feel it. He quietly left the room to shower. After about ten minutes he snuck back in to dress. He noticed his own phone had a notification and he felt his stomach knot at the text. Jooheon was outside? Crap. Minhyuk looked again at the sleeping form of his friend before hurriedly pulling a hoodie over his head and dragging jeans up his legs. He combed his fingers through his still damp hair in an effort to look presentable. He did some side stretches and shook out his limbs to rid himself of nervous energy. He shoved his phone in his pocket before once again quietly sneaking out of his dorm room. 

It didn’t take Minhyuk long to spot Jooheon; honestly his dyed orange hair gave him away quick. He was leaning against a tree with a black jacket on, dark skinny jeans on his legs, and sneakers. His hair was spiked up slightly and he seemed at ease. His sharp eyes studied his surroundings while he waited patiently for Minhyuk. The blonde male gulped and felt his cheeks flush. No he could do this I mean it was just Jooheon right? Jooheon who always accepted his affectionate gestures. Jooheon who could go from serious to cute in a second. The same Jooheon he had touched and spoke sweetly too. Ugh. Why! He was never drinking again. This was just what he needed; trying to get Kihyun to date and here he was flirting. Minhyuk was slowly approaching the other male when his sharp eyes suddenly landed on him. Minhyuk felt his feet freeze and he stopped walking. Jooheon smiled slightly and covered the last distance left open between them. He stood in front of Minhyuk with his arms casually crossed. They both were silent and Minhyuk laughed awkwardly while dragging his fingers through his hair again. “Hey Jooheon-ah what’s up?” He said trying to be casual. Jooheon’s brow raised at the sudden change from cute pet name to his first name. He shrugged slightly and watched Minhyuk, “Just wanted to talk hyung.” He said with another smile starting to tug at his lips. Minhyuk tried to think of something but he knew exactly what his friend wanted to talk about. “About...last night?” Minhyuk questioned slowly and watched Jooheon cock his head to the side. “Yep.” Was all the younger male said. Okay he was making him do all the work, Minhyuk felt kind of annoyed at that. But this was his fault anyway. 

He hugged his torso with his own arms and laughed, “Did I make you uncomfortable?” Minhyuk asked and looked off to watch a few students walking by. “No.” Jooheon spoke up in monosyllables again. Minhyuk dug his fingers in to his own sides and finally stared down the younger male. “Well? What is it then?” He asked with a tone that showed he was uncomfortable and possibly getting irritated. Jooheon’s intense gaze stayed trained on Minhyuk. “Do you like me?” Jooheon was straight to the point. He had laid awake long after getting home to ponder about the change. Minhyuk was always clingy and affectionate but it felt different this time. He almost looked lovingly at Jooheon, as in In-love with him. Minhyuk had froze at this moment and laughed quietly, “Are you here to turn me down?” His voice was normal but he felt his heart stuttering to keep up. Jooheon laughed finally and stepped right up in to Minhyuk’s personal space. He reached forward to tug on Minhyuk’s sleeve until the blonde made eye contact with him. “No Min-hyung, I like you.” He tugged again on his sleeve, “Now quit worrying and hug me.” His command was said softly and with no real bossiness behind it. 

Minhyuk hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t supposed to find someone he was supposed to help Kihyun! He was trying to come up with reasons to turn him down until he looked at the younger male. His dimples were showing with his sweet smile and he stood there patiently. Minhyuk almost tackled him in a hug. 

———————————————-

Kihyun peered our the doors of his dorm building. He had watched Minhyuk and Jooheon for a few minutes. He could tell by the way Minhyuk stood that whatever was happening made him nervous. Kihyun rarely saw Minhyuk nervous. The man was brimming with confidence and personality. Once the two males hugged Kihyun slipped back farther in to the building. He leaned against a wall and smiled. It looked nice; having someone to hug on a cold morning. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before his phone buzzed again. 

**Hyunwoo 8:15am:**  
Good morning Kihyun-ah :) 

Kihyun stared at the text before suspiciously looking around. His phone vibrated again. 

**Hyunwoo 8:15am:**  
I was at practice  
Do you have plans?

Kihyun figured he would be. He had literally told Kihyun he was always at practice. He chewed his lip before answering. 

**Kihyun 8:17am:**  
Good morning Hyunwoo-hyung  
How was practice? No I don’t have plans but I think Minhyuk just got a boyfriend 

Kihyun immediately regretted telling him that. Why did he even tell him that? Okay maybe just maybe he felt a teeny bit of jealousy. Which was strange because he never cared about that stuff, right? He couldn’t understand his own brain anymore honestly. Dating made him anxious, the thought of being with someone and trying to make them happy in a romantic way made his chest tighten. So why did he feel curious? 

**Hyunwoo 8:21am:**  
Tell him I said congratulations:)  
Practice was tiring I started at 7  
Do you want to get coffee?

Kihyun snorted at the first part. He had been spying how was he supposed to do that? And Minhyuk hadn’t texted him to tell him so maybe he wasn’t supposed to know? But that would be dumb because he told him everything. Kihyun tried to pretend that he wasn’t letting his brain turn a simple coffee trip in to a date. People usually planned dates right? This was spontaneous it didn’t count. Definitely not. Kihyun glanced down at the hoodie he was wearing over ripped skinny jeans, his sneakers were black so he wouldn’t have to stare at any dirty spots. His hair was fluffy and his fringe was on his forehead. He cleared his throat and shrugged. 

**Kihyun 8:29am:**  
I will  
Sure let’s get coffee

Kihyun sent the text with one eye closed. He almost dropped his phone when Hyunwoo replied that he’d be outside in a few minutes. Kihyun rubbed his palms on his jeans. Just coffee. Minhyuk took him to coffee shops all the time. Kihyun nodded with determination. He could handle it. With one last inhale of air Kihyun made his way out the front doors and unknowingly towards his destiny.


	8. Day Of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Hyunwoo make more progress after a coffee run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I splashed Hyungwonho in there. I rushed the side couples to focus on the main! Next chapter the date of all dates ;) updates on Twitter @InStanning

Hoseok felt a slight headache building in his head when he woke up. A lot of last night was a bit fuzzy but once he woke up more he’d remember. He had noticed Hyunwoo looked happy when he had come home; he had imprinted that to his brain out of excitement. Assuming everything went smoothly with Kihyun was all Hoseok could think of. After that it was bits and pieces. His room was still pretty dim since he’d bought thick curtains specifically to keep the sun out. His mouth was a little cotton-y feeling but he’d had worse hangovers in his life. For a moment he squinted at the ceiling trying to focus his senses instead of falling back asleep. He moved to get up when his hand bumped a solid form. Hoseok’s eyes widened and he was like a statue. He blinked quickly before turning his head very slowly. His eyes roamed up a form laying very close to him. He finally got the courage to look at the face and felt his heart stop. Hyungwon was sleeping peacefully beside him. Black hair messy around his head and plump lips slightly parted. Hoseok stared and looked away then looked back. I mean maybe he was still asleep? He was definitely not asleep. Hyungwon shifted slightly and Hoseok felt terror in his veins. He waited for a moment to start breathing again. He felt himself relaxing slowly as he watched the other sleep. His face was so peaceful; he looked ethereal. Hoseok felt his lips twitch with a smile as he watched him. His brain fog was slowly slipping as last night came crawling back to him. Hyungwon had flirted! Twice! Wait was it the alcohol?

Hoseok was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice the eyes fluttering open to peer at him. Hyungwon realized Hoseok was facing him but he looked lost in thought. He figured the other male probably didn’t remember offering his bed to Hyungwon so he didn’t have to stumble to his dorm. Hyungwon had fallen asleep pretty quickly but his stomach did little flips every time Hoseok had moved beside him. Should he say something? Hyungwon’s hand lifted from where it rested by his chest; the movement caught Hoseok’s eyes. He zeroed in on the hand that moved towards him and then gently touched his face. He looked from the hand to the eyes now peering at him. They both stayed like that, Hyungwon’s fingers brushing Hoseok’s face and the other not moving. How long did they stay like that wasn’t important; what was important was Hoseok’s hand reaching to rest on Hyungwon’s and push it closer to his face. Hyungwon looked at their joined hands without saying anything. His face finally broke out in a grin at Hoseok and he chuckled quietly. “Good morning.” Hyungwon’s voice was a little more husky when he was just waking. He felt a small blush on his face when Hoseok smiled back at him. The older male raised up slightly and moved closer to Hyungwon. He paused for a moment to study the other before slowly leaning down and brushing his lips across the other’s plump ones.

Hyungwon’s breath got caught in his throat and he watched dumbly as Hoseok pulled back with a grin still on his face. “Good morning Wonnie.” He said with a chuckle still escaping. Hyungwon smiled wider and crawled over half of Hoseok’s body. He heard the other make a noise until Hyungwon pressed his face in his neck. He snuggled his lean body even closer to Hoseok’s who groaned slightly underneath him. His arms finally wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist and he sighed in contentment. They could stay in bed a little longer. 

———————————————

Man Hyunwoo must have jogged or something because Kihyun’s head snapped up at the sound of his name like two minutes after his last text. Hyunwoo waved at him with that damn charming smile on his face. Kihyun blinked with a slightly open mouth at the older before shaking himself back to reality. Okay that was weird. Hyunwoo walked up to him wearing a light black jacket over a white t shirt and jeans. His head had a cap turned backwards on it which showed his face even more. Kihyun felt very under dressed as he looked down at his comfortable clothes. “I saw your friends on the way here” Hyunwoo said as soon as they started walking together, “They looked happy.” His face had his trademark soft smile on it, hand clutching the strap of a backpack over one shoulder. Kihyun’s hands were in the pocket of his hoodie and he nodded at Hyunwoo’s remark. They walked in silence for a few moments before Kihyun spoke again, “Do you always train early in the morning?” He asked curiously. Hyunwoo smiled at him with a shrug, “Usually it’s a lot earlier” he said with his soothing voice, “I was tired from last night.” He said while eyeing Kihyun from the corner of his eyes. Kihyun felt the blush explode over his face but he continued walking with determination. “I’m normally waking Min up but” he gestured vaguely with his hand, “Apparently he had important business.” He smiled though it felt a bit sad. Truly he was happy for his best friend but he could feel that sad pull in his chest at the idea of the future. Hyunwoo nodded but kept quiet. The walk to a small cafè near their University didn’t take long; even if they both had remained silent. It wasn’t a bad silence though it was comfortable. Their shoes tapping the sidewalk was a soothing white noise at this point. Kihyun was in his own head again obviously, remarking that there was nothing romantic happening and he panicked for nothing. God he was his own worst enemy wasn’t he? 

They entered the warm cafè finally, the smell of delicious coffee and pastries made Kihyun’s mouth water. Good thing he had faked sleep when Minhyuk was leaving or he’d totally miss out on a baked good. Yep definitely nothing to do with Hyunwoo. Just baked goods. They stood side by side at the counter while reading the menu to themselves. After ordering warm drinks for themselves Kihyun felt his brain short circuit when Hyunwoo went to immediately pay for both. “Hyunwoo-hyung you don’t have too!” He said hurriedly as he violently patted his own pockets. Hyunwoo gave him a cheerful, adorable smile at his panic, “It’s okay Kihyun-ah you’re keeping me company so early” He said it so casually that Kihyun had stopped searching, “It’s the least I can do.” He took his change and bowed politely at the cashier. Walking smoothly around Kihyun to find a table he actually paused for a second behind the smaller man’s back, “You can pay next time.” He said quietly before continuing on. Kihyun stood there gaping like a fish before he noticed the cashier giggling at their exchange. Giving her a look he turned and followed behind the large male until they both collapsed in seats across from each other. Bold of Hyunwoo to assume Kihyun sleeps in. Usually now he’d be cleaning their room because Minhyuk never did or doing laundry. He’d study in the afternoon and go get dinner with Min later. Wait but was Minhyuk coming back tonight? Kihyun chewed on his lip at the thought. God he was pathetic. Okay if Minhyuk texted about staying out he’d be excited for him! Hyunwoo watched the mental war Kihyun was waging with himself silently, nodding at the girl who sat their drinks at the table. Hyunwoo cleared his throat to get Kihyun’s attention, “Is-uh something wrong Kihyun-ah?” He asked while sipping on his drink. Maybe that pay next time thing was a bad idea. But he wasn’t taking it back. If anything he’d play it off. 

Kihyun was chewing on his drink’s straw when Hyunwoo asked. He finally made eye contact with the other and offered a reassuring smile. How could he tell him he was wondering if he was eating alone tonight? What was he 12? No he was an adult and he’d be fine. Even if they had developed a pattern. “Nothings wrong Hyunwoo-hyung I was just thinking of” Kihyun paused, “The exam I have next week.” Okay he may have rushed out that last bit. He noticed Hyunwoo looked at him questioningly but accepted the answer much to Kihyun’s relief. They sat in silence for a couple minutes and decided to people watch as they did. Okay actually Kihyun was people watching and Hyunwoo was studying his side profile. Kihyun was good looking and Hyunwoo was curious as to why he was single. He knew the man seemed to get increasingly nervous when things didn’t seem platonic but why? “What are you afraid of?” Hyunwoo didn’t mean to blurt that out and yet here he was asking something he had no business knowing. Yet. He noticed Kihyun didn’t flinch or anything after the question was posed; merely softly smiled as he looked out the window. 

Kihyun had almost forgotten Hyunwoo was there. Not in a cruel way but he found it strange that the other’s presence wasn’t bothering him. Hyunwoo was quiet and thoughtful, his laughter was contagious and his smiles made people around him smile. Strange he should bring a sense of ease to Kihyun when usually only Minhyuk had done that. He looked at Hyunwoo finally, “Spiders, flying insects, and ghosts.” He deadpanned. He tried not to laugh at Hyunwoo’s expression but he finally started laughing. Hyunwoo smiles at that. “I like having a sense of control” Kihyun’s voice spoke up again but he had begun looking out the window as he talked, “when things make sense, when answers are right there every time. School makes sense, studying makes sense, and even cooking makes sense.” He took a sip of his drink at this point. To say Hyunwoo was hanging on to every word would be an understatement. “There’s no guessing, well not really unless it’s a test, and I can figure it out” Kihyun looked down at the cup he held and scratched at it with a nail, “People are complicated. People with romantic intentions are irrational and I can’t have a definitive answer on what is right or wrong.” He smiled at his cup sadly now. Hyunwoo leaned back in his chair for a moment considering what Kihyun had said. He was beginning to figure Kihyun out and that was a great step. Suddenly Kihyun laughed in a self deprecating way, “That and I’ve never dated anyone.” Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear that because he saw the blush blooming on Kihyun’s face almost immediately. He cleared his throat then and sat his coffee down with a shaky hand, “Ah-what..what are you afraid of hyung?” Kihyun asked softly. 

Hyunwoo considered the question while rubbing his jaw absentmindedly. The male ego in him wanted to say that nothing scared him but he knew this was a pivotal moment of connecting with Kihyun. However he wouldn’t give up his secrets so easily, “Not being good enough.” He finally said with a smile tugging at his lips. He saw Kihyun narrow his eyes at him because honestly that answer could mean anything at this point. He watched Kihyun do that awkward chuckle before waving a hand at their surroundings, “Do you want to go for a walk?” He said while standing up. Hyunwoo agreed even though Kihyun had already bee lined for the trash can to toss his empty cup in. Hyunwoo followed suit and they stepped back out in the morning air. They began walking side by side again watching the people around them. Kihyun felt his chest relaxing now after accidentally admitting he’s never dated. Ugh he sounded like a prude. Hyunwoo made a humming noise in his throat as if he was contemplating asking or saying something. Kihyun glanced at the taller man and waited. “Did you think about what I said the other night?” He asked in a level voice and Kihyun envied that the man never seemed nervous. Or maybe he hid it better. Kihyun had stopped walking at this point. What a great time for humanity to suddenly desert their path. He faced Hyunwoo who had also stopped walking and regarded Kihyun carefully. Kihyun ran a hand through his fluffy hair and looked off to the right. “I-I told you” he finally said while still not making eye contact, “I don’t know what to do what’s expected.” He ran another hand through his hair and bit hard on his lip. He wished Minhyuk would swoop in and save the day. “I’m scared” Kihyun finally said with a sad smile, “You’re...you and you probably have experience and I-“ Hyunwoo’s hand tugging on one of the strings of his hood stopped him. Kihyun swallowed realizing he would have went off on a 45 minute lecture about why this was a bad idea. Hyunwoo laughed and cocked his head to the side, “Kihyun-ah that’s what dates are for” His voice was calm, “You learn about each other so it’s not as unknown.” He looked at Kihyun for a moment who actually seemed to be considering what he said. I mean it DID make sense. Dates helped people share stuff about themselves and show different sides of their personality. Damn his logic. 

“Go on a date with me.” 

The question was asked gently and Hyunwoo continued to play with the string of Kihyun’s hoodie as he asked it. Kihyun’s eyes followed the movement of Hyunwoo’s hand, the repeated movement was soothing. Kihyun shut his eyes for a moment before getting a weirdly determined look on his face. “Okay Hyunwoo-hyung” He said with a serious voice, “Take me on a date.”


	9. Wait Movies Aren’t Research Material?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DATE. The date date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length .-.

“YOU WHAT?”

Kihyun moved his cellphone from his ear when Minhyuk shrieked. He waited a second and slowly brought it back to his ear. He could hear talking in the background before Minhyuk spoke up again, “Kihyunnie I’m coming I’ll help you.” Kihyun felt a warmth by his friend’s worry but tsked in the phone at him. “Don’t you dare Minnie” He said calmer than he actually looked, “I can handle getting dressed just...have fun?” He wasn’t sure what to tell him to do. Should he say use protection? I mean he definitely should use protection but Kihyun really didn’t want to picture those things with his best friend. “Kihyunnie you’ve never even been on a date!” Minhyuk responded back and still sounded worried. Kihyun absently flipped through the shirts he had out on his bed, “Obviously but I have a basic understanding Min.” He said in a dry voice. Honestly he’s watched romantic movies before he knew the basic fundamentals of a date. “Okay but is that understanding what you’d do on a date or a red blooded male?” His friend replied hurriedly and at that moment Kihyun swore he heard Jooheon tell his best friend to ease up. Of course Kihyun had considered the fact that with dating there is a possibility of a physical connection. He wasn’t asexual by any means so it wasn’t like he’d never do anything but obviously he had no experience. “He’s a person not an animal” Kihyun rolled his eyes, “And anyway that was this morning so I need to get ready.” He heard his friend sigh in the phone and Kihyun felt kind of guilty. Minhyuk probably thought he abandoned Kihyun didn’t he? “Hey Minnie it’s alright I can do this and if not I’ll text you to rescue me okay?” Kihyun spoke softly to his friend, hoping he sounded courageous. Minhyuk sighed again but he appeared to give in, “Alright Kiki if you need me just text right away I’ll run there if I have too.” He responded with a determined edge. Kihyun laughed and said his goodbyes to his friend before ending the call. Of course he’d felt way more confident when hearing Minhyuk’s voice but now that the room was quiet he could feel his tummy flipping. The whole red blooded male thing stuck to his mind. What if Hyunwoo expected a lot? What if he wanted to do all of it? Some people did in their first dates right? Kihyun felt a cold sweat start as he tried to focus on outfit choices. What if he tried to kiss him? Would he want to stay over? Kihyun snorted while glancing at Minhyuk’s bed then his own. Okay sneaking in a dorm room was a dumb idea. But wait didn’t he live with Hoseok? Ugh. Kihyun rubbed his face hard and sighed. 

Kihyun decided to shower quickly so he could run product through his hair, spiking pieces here and there before sweeping his fringe off his forehead. He stood looking at his reflection in the small mirror they’d bought specifically for outfit checks. He looked down at the silky, black button up shirt he was wearing and the black skinny jeans with holes on the thighs. So he didn’t look bad though the shirt was just a tiny bit tighter than he’d like but it was one of his nicer ones. He went over to rummage through Minhyuk’s cosmetics until he found black eyeliner to apply. He didn’t use much just enough to accentuate his eyes even more. “Good, yes you look good Kihyun.” He said aloud if only to break the silence of the room. He finished fussing more with his hair and clothes when his phone vibrated. Kihyun stood and stared at it as if it was a dangerous object. His stomach felt weird and his nerves were on edge. God why did he agree to this? Oh yes he remembered because at the back of his mind he didn’t want to be alone. And he surely wasn’t going to interrupt what his friends were doing. He was a grown man after all. After giving himself another short pep talk he opened his phone to read the text from Hyunwoo. Oh shit he was outside. Kihyun looked again at the time on his phone and realized he’d been standing in front of his mirror for far too long. One last glance at his reflection and he snatched up a jacket before exiting his room. One last look at his place of security and Kihyun headed outside. 

Hyunwoo stood outside patiently. Honestly he assumed Kihyun would take an hour to come out. He hadn’t looked nearly as determined once they had walked back to his dorm building. Hyunwoo was pretty sure he would change his mind but the shorter male simply muttered a see you later tonight and had darted inside. Hyunwoo had tried to look nice but not intimidating. He had on a simple dark blue button up shirt and black jeans. His hair was off his forehead but he didn’t apply makeup. He had black shoes on that weren’t sneakers for once which had surprised both Hoseok and himself. What was also surprising was to see Hyungwon still at their apartment. Not that Hyunwoo cared that much because he liked Hyungwon obviously. When he had left the apartment they were cuddled up on the couch watching a drama. He didn’t ask yet if something had changed but he would later. He’d been too busy contemplating the date. At first he thought dinner? But then there could be too many awkward silences. A movie? They wouldn’t get to talk very much. It came to him suddenly when he was digging through his brain for ideas, there was a cool arcade nearby. So fun and getting to see Kihyun stressed out or competitive. Honestly it was perfect for both of their personalities he was confident. He had been looking at a group of students horsing around when movement in his peripherals caught his attention. Kihyun was coming out of the doors to his dorm building and walking up to Hyunwoo. He looked obviously very nervous. But he also looked really good. Hyunwoo hoped the smile he gave was one of reassurance so that Kihyun would feel even a tiny bit better. Hyunwoo smiled wider when Kihyun finally stood in front of him subconsciously fixing his shirt. “Kihyun-ah you look very nice.” Hyunwoo said casually and Kihyun blushed. “You-you too Hyunwoo-hyung.” He stumbled over his response back but at least he was able to say it. Hyunwoo gestured towards the street and said, “My car is over here.” Kihyun blinked and looked at him for a moment. Of course he had a car. He tried to do a pleasant smile but he feared it was a grimace. Hyunwoo gently led him away. 

So it turns out sitting in a car was a lot more nerve wracking when you were going on a date and you haven’t known the other person for long. At least Kihyun had got in without any trouble. Hyunwoo had the radio on but it was low enough that he could periodically speak to Kihyun. He wasn’t trying to force too much conversation because the nervousness Kihyun was feeling was coming off him in waves. “So..uh..where are we going?” Kihyun finally asked and then stupidly pictured a seedy motel. His eyes widened and he pinched his leg to clear the thought. “An arcade.” Hyunwoo said simply. Kihyun raised a brow but he did smile. Great there would be distractions so Kihyun would hopefully blend in instead of looking like an awkward idiot on his first date. The drive finally ended after about ten minutes and the two males exited the car. Hyunwoo smiled again at Kihyun and Kihyun actually felt himself smiling in return. If he didn’t know better he’d say Hyunwoo looked a lot more excited than normal for a date. But Kihyun simply followed him inside; hoping the night would go okay. 

Depending on who you are the night was either going great or terrible. If you liked playing games but also had a competitive streak a mile long then yeah it was great. It turns out after messing around on a few machines Kihyun had felt the comfortable he had with his friends creep back in. At first honestly he was terrified. His hands would pull at his shirt or he’d fidget with his sleeves. He wasn’t even sure how to stand at this rate. Until they played air hockey. And Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo really liked winning. Jokes on him because Kihyun loved winning. Especially against someone who was obviously far more athletically inclined. He tossed the little hockey puck up and down in his hand while eyeing Hyunwoo. The taller male was leaning down a bit but watching Kihyun’s movements. Kihyun felt a sudden thought of how attractive the older male was just slam in to his head. He cleared his throat but kept his air of confidence thankfully. “So we’re tied it seems hyung” Kihyun spoke as if he had zero interest in winning, “Which means we should up the stakes.” Oh my god Minhyuk would be so proud. Actually the idea came from Minhyuk because they always made bets on winning. Hyunwoo’s brow rose and he smirked, “You sound confident Kihyun-ah” He responded calmly, “What are your terms?” Kihyun looked around for a moment. Normally they’d bet something dumb depending on the outcome. But this wasn’t Minhyuk was it? “The winner gets one request and the loser has to fulfill it.” He responded with all the confidence in the world. Hyunwoo considered the idea for a moment, eyes searching Kihyun’s face as he did. This was dangerous but at the same time Kihyun almost felt giddy? “Deal.” Hyunwoo said with a nod before using his chin to indicate for Kihyun to make a move. Kihyun tossed the puck up one last time before deciding he may as well test his fate and his air hockey skills. 

————————————————-

Kihyun stood outside the arcade with Hyunwoo and stomped his foot on the ground. “I can’t believe it!” He said with a huge pout on his face, “Your arms are longer!” Really that was just childish but Kihyun continued pouting. Hyunwoo laughed loudly at the sight, holding his stomach as he did. “Kihyun-ah I didn’t take you for a sore loser.” He said teasingly because might as well poke the bear a bit. Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Hyunwoo, “I am not I just never lose against Minhyuk so.” Okay that was totally a mature response which made Hyunwoo laugh again. After a few seconds of trying to ignore the taller male; Kihyun felt himself starting to grin. He groaned and put a hand dramatically to his forehead, “Well don’t tell Min or my reputation will be ruined.” He said with a sniff before laughing. Hyunwoo chuckled and nodded, “Your secret is safe with me.” He made a zipping motion with his hand. Kihyun sighed at the theatrics before shoving his hands in his pockets. It was getting late already and Kihyun knew the appropriate thing would be to head home so he could study before bed. For once the reasonable idea of studying didn’t sound tempting at all. Hyunwoo watched him for a moment before glancing off. “Should probably head back.” He murmured and Kihyun nodded. It’s not like they could run around all night. Hyunwoo probably had practice and Kihyun needed to look over his notes. Kihyun turned but then paused, “Ah...Hyunwoo-hyung..this was....really fun” He finally said, “I had fun.” He nodded and smiled at the taller male. He was surprised that he felt so at ease right now. He was worried he’d freak out the entire time but the games proved to be a good distraction to his nerves. It made him consider Hyunwoo in a different light, as if the other male had known how nervous Kihyun would be somewhere fancy or in a dark theater. This whole time he was afraid the date would be awful and he’d have to text Minhyuk but deep down he almost wanted it to not end. Which was definitely a reaction Kihyun did not expect. He wanted to text Minhyuk but not for a rescue mission but to tell him all the fun they had. His friend would be so relieved! Kihyun paused time look at Hyunwoo curiously, “Hey what’s your request?” Kihyun had almost forgot about it. He hoped it wasn’t something really ridiculous. Though one time Kihyun made Minhyuk sport red hair for weeks. It was quite fabulous but Minhyuk didn’t seem to like it. 

Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun carefully. The date had actually gone quite fantastic. Kihyun getting so fed up with certain games had been weirdly adorable. He even lectured games that he wasn’t winning. Hyunwoo felt smitten with the shorter male. He was a ball of fiery personalities but could be so shy. Playing air hockey had brought out both their competitive streaks but seeing Kihyun full on cackling every time he scored a goal was worth it. When they had finally exited the arcade Hyunwoo felt kind of sad. He had a lot of fun and it was different from the fun he had with his friends. Kihyun was such an interesting person with his intelligent and sharp tongue but then he’d go acting scared which made Hyunwoo want to protect him. At the question of his request Hyunwoo actually paused. They had resumed walking after the question, “Lets see...” he tapped his chin thoughtfully, “I could ask you to do my homework...” Kihyun gasped and shot him a look. Hyunwoo laughed loudly at that. “Mm..I’ll think about it.” He said with a wink which made Kihyun dramatically throw his hands in the air. 

The drive back seemed shorter this time. Kihyun was still elated at the time he had. Hyunwoo was good company and in the end Kihyun hoped they would always be friends. Yet what was that weird feeling in his chest? He rubbed his chest as he got out of Hyunwoo’s car. He’d expected him to bid him goodnight until he heard the driver door shut too. Kihyun blinked at Hyunwoo who just smiled softly again, “I’m walking you to your door.” He explained as if it was super obvious. I mean it was but not to Kihyun. He nodded dumbly and followed Hyunwoo to his building. The night air was crisp but not necessarily terrible. Every now and again he heard other students somewhere laughing. It was right when they were about to reach the building that Hyunwoo’s words ran through his head. Wait. Door. What happens at the door?! Kihyun filed through all the movies and books he’d used for research. Kihyun felt like his feet were sufficiently made of lead. He started tugging at his clothes again. Crap maybe he wasn’t ready for this. Hyunwoo had reached the double door first which had him glancing at Kihyun questioningly. Kihyun slowly trudged up in front of Hyunwoo but appeared to be glancing at his ear. “Is something wrong Kihyun-ah?” He asked with a frown forming. Kihyun laughed awkwardly and sort of looked around as if a meteor would just land on him. “It’s uh...really dumb..uh” Kihyun really wanted to disappear right now, “but I don’t...ugh..I’m not...I’ve never kissed before.” He said before covering his face. God this was embarrassing. Where’s a runaway horse when you need one? It had been silent for a few seconds so Kihyun figured he could peak through his fingers to see if Hyunwoo had been laughing. He blinked at the sight of Hyunwoo standing there with a shocked face. Kihyun blinked again and slowly lowered his hands. “Wha-what is it?...” He asked with a confused look. Hyunwoo loudly cleared his throat which startled Kihyun who looked like an owl now with his wide eyes. 

“Well I know you’ve never uh dated..” He began trying to figure out a way to word it, “So I mean I wasn’t going too...uh.” Wow just great material there. Hyunwoo couldn’t decide which one of them looked more embarrassed. Actually it was probably Kihyun. The shorter male put his hands on his face and began muttering incoherently to himself. “But the door! And the date and-“ Kihyun babbled louder and Hyunwoo blinked in surprise. Door? He looked at the doors and back at Kihyun. “The walking to the door and the and-the kiss and oh my god I want to crawl under a rock.” Kihyun said the entire sentence on a very stressed out breath. Minhyuk had been really right when he said movies were a bit too ridiculous to compare. He would never watch a romance again. “I’m sorry Hyunwoo-hyung I didn’t...I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He sighed in defeat. He’d already embarrassed himself at this rate it’d never get worse. 

Kihyun felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and after a few more tugs he finally lowered his hands. He looked at his shoes and offered his soul for the ground to swallow him. He was never dating again. He was going to live in the woods. Have like fifteen cats. He couldn’t even think of anything else to say. Real majestic. He was contemplating how fast he could dart in the doors when he felt fingertips on either side of his jaw. They were light like feathers but applied enough pressure to have Kihyun looking up. Hyunwoo looked down at him but he didn’t look mad. Kihyun blinked a few times and felt his soul leave his body when Hyunwoo leaned down. It was almost like time had halted entirely and the feeling of warm breath on his lips made his face flame immediately. After a nanosecond he felt a faint but gentle sensation of lips brushing against him. Once. Twice. Kihyun couldn’t breathe but he also didn’t hate it? His hands had shot up to grip the taller male’s hands but he didn’t pull them off. He finally let his eyes drift close, if only to help his poor stuttering heart, and let Hyunwoo continue to brush his mouth with his lips before pressing them more firmly against Kihyun’s. Kihyun’s hands tightened on Hyunwoo’s before he felt his own lips finally press back on Hyunwoo’s. Then it was over. The warm hands on his face disappeared causing Kihyun to open his eyes. Hyunwoo smiled like the damn sun at him, “Sweet dreams Kihyun.” He murmured softly before bowing his head slightly and turning in his heels. Kihyun’s mouth fell open and he watched the taller male strolling down the sidewalk from him. 

Kihyun touched his lips softly with a million thoughts before he turned and ran in to his building.


	10. Chlorine Kinda Smells Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is trying to be a good student but Hyunwoo is in his head. He doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I’m so tired this chapter probably makes zero sense. I’m already planning my next story. Twitter @InStanning for updates

Kihyun had spread out across his bed, doing his best to review. He flipped each page slowly even though nothing was actually sticking. He’d texted Minhyuk to let him know he was home and everything went great. Kihyun chewed on his bottom lip and tried to not think about what had happened. But the scene replayed in his head constantly. He tried to focus again but the sound of their door opening and closing distracted him. He didn’t have much of a chance to look because he was body slammed in to a hug. The breath was knocked out of him and he felt someone hugging his waist. “Why are you like this?” Kihyun wheezed out knowing the culprit was Minhyuk. “I’m so proud of you my baby is spreading his wiiinnnngs!” Minhyuk declared loudly and hugged him tighter. Kihyun wheezed again and rolled his eyes, “Seriously Min I’m a grown man.” He responded but made no move to shake the taller male off. He simply laid his head on his arms as he was crushed by his best friend. “Did you have a nice time with Jooheon?” He asked quietly. He felt Minhyuk tense for a moment before the other male sighed, “Yes, it was the best.” He laid his head on Kihyun’s back and they stayed silent for a few moments. “Uh Minnie can I tell you something?” Kihyun asked hesitantly and waited. He heard his friend laugh, “Duh you mean hamster.” He responded and Kihyun controlled the urge to roll them both off the bed. Minhyuk didn’t rush him he simply continued to crush him as Kihyun sorted through his own thoughts. “Well...uh...” Kihyun began, “I mean we-we may have kissed?” He stumbled over the last bit because it brought the whole scene back. He laid there and counted down from 3 before he felt Minhyuk sit up abruptly. “OH MY GOD WHAT” Kihyun was pretty sure the entire country could hear his loud ass friend. He sighed in annoyance and rolled over to sit up as well. “Kissed? As in lips kissed?” Minhyuk asked with large eyes. Kihyun scowled at him, “Is there another way I’m not privy too?” He huffed. Minhyuk still stared at him until his eyes narrowed, “Wait you didn’t-“ He made gestures with his hands, “You didn’t-“ Kihyun’s face exploded with redness and he slapped Minhyuk with a pillow. “NO! We kissed! Just kissed!” He said loudly while still smacking the blonde with his pillow, “Jeez you pervert!” Minhyuk waved his arms around in surrender while laughing. His bright smile was contagious and Kihyun felt himself smile back. “It was..nice.” The shorter male finally said while messing with his shirt. Minhyuk made a dreamy sigh and rested his chin in his hand while watching Kihyun. It was like a butterfly slowly emerging. Funny how it took someone who was the opposite of Kihyun to bring him out in the sun. Minhyuk would have to buy Hyunwoo dinner one of these days. Kihyun glanced at Minhyuk and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you’re thinking stop” he said while dragging his fingers through his hair, “let’s go to bed I’m exhausted.” Minhyuk smiled mysteriously at Kihyun but nodded. 

——————————————————-

Kihyun surprisingly was able to listen to his professor lecturing nonstop the entire lesson. His hand quickly flowed across the page taking notes. He had stayed awake in the dark last night, listening to Minhyuk breathe. Everything felt different. Like it was changing. Of course their friendship dynamic was the same but Kihyun felt nervous about what the road ahead looked like. He chewed on the end of his pen as the class finally finished. He stood and began shoving things inside his book bag, wondering if he should see if one of his friends were nearby. Lunch would be soon anyways. He was distracted by the sound of his phone vibrating in his bag. Kihyun had to dig down but he finally grabbed it. He quickly unlocked it expecting Minhyuk to have read his mind or one of their younger friends to need something. 

**Hyunwoo 9:15am:**  
You busy? Come to the pool

Kihyun blinked and stared at the text. His nervous stomach came back. They had texted a few times after the date but this would be the first time seeing each other again after said date. Kihyun glanced around as if he expected everyone to be able to read his mind. He pulled his bag up on his shoulder and breathed out slowly. Oh come on Kihyun get a grip! He chastised himself and strolled out of the classroom. Kihyun didn’t exactly rush to the school pool. It was more like a casual stroll if anything. He nodded in greeting at a few students he was aquatinted with. They were probably wondering where the hell he was going. A minute later he pushed through the doors in to the pool area. The smell of chlorine and a slight humidity was the first thing he noticed. Also it was empty. He blinked before slowly walking farther in the room and looking around. He had said pool right? How many pools did this school have?! Kihyun was already nervous so standing awkwardly in the silent, large room wasn’t helping. He rubbed his temples for a second before the sound of feet hitting damp tiles interrupted his thoughts. He felt a little grumpy but turned around anyways. Of course his blood rushed immediately to his face as soon as he saw Hyunwoo coming towards him. 

The taller male had on swim trunks that were still damp from whatever he’d been doing, probably training, and his hand had brushed his wet hair off his face. Swim goggles hung around his neck. Of course none of this was important. What was important was the naked torso. The naked tan torso. The torso built long with a lean waist and muscles built from endurance. He wasn’t ripped like Hoseok per say but his muscular structure fit that of a swimmer. “Oh my god he has pecs.” Kihyun thought and groaned in his own head. He wasn’t quite sure what to do so he stood there like an idiot shifting from one foot to the other. Hyunwoo was finally standing in front of him and he smiled. That big smile. Made his eyes crescents and his cheeks looked plump. Kihyun gaped at him for a moment before coming to a shocking realization, he had a definite crush on Hyunwoo. It was strange to accept his interest in another person. He had no idea why the taller male seemed to bulldoze past his walls but here they were. “Hey Kihyun-ah.” He said cheerfully still smiling that damn smile. Kihyun needed to focus, be polite! “Ah hello Hyunwoo-hyung.” He said in what he hoped was a totally unaffected casual sort of voice. Maybe it wasn’t casual enough because he saw the eyebrow raise Hyunwoo did. “You alright Ki?” The other male asked. Kihyun ignored the cute way he said Ki, no he didn’t he was filing it away for later, and smiled at Hyunwoo. “I’m fine! What’s up?” Was that too enthusiastic? Hyunwoo eyed him for a moment then shrugged. 

“I wanted to see you.”

Those words imprinted themself on Kihyun. His entire existence felt those words. His stomach flipped and flopped, his cheeks burned with a blush. He could imagine his ears were probably red too. “Oh.” Was all genius Kihyun said. “It’s strange...I wanted to see you too.” He said quietly while nibbling on his lip. Hyunwoo raised a brow again and chuckled, “I like to think I’m good company.” He said in response to the strange part. Kihyun blinked and tried to look anywhere but his naked torso, “that’s not-I mean you are but-“ He responded quickly while waving his hands. Hyunwoo laughed loudly at that, “I was teasing.” He said before crossing his arms over his chest. Kihyun totally didn’t follow the motion. Definitely did not. Oh look at his biceps. He mentally slapped himself. Hyunwoo had continued to study him before chuckling softly at the internal struggle Kihyun’s face wore, “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” He said finally. Kihyun blinked and tore his eyes away from the biceps he’d been oogling to stare at Hyunwoo. “Are you always this honest hyung?” He said simply. Hyunwoo was not shy about his thoughts clearly. And here Kihyun was mentally scolding himself for thirsting over the other male’s shoulders like some creep. The taller man just laughed loudly at that and ran his hands through his drying hair. “Is it working?” He asked with another brow raise. Kihyun of course had been watching his movements as they happened so he almost didn’t catch the question. Oh god he wasn’t talking about being half naked was he?! “Pardon?” Kihyun said a bit too loudly. Hyunwoo’s face was unreadable, “My honesty? Is it working?” He said and Kihyun swore the man had moved closer. He tried to look casual again and nodded while looking somewhere to the right. “Well it helps since you know.. this is all new.” He had crossed one arm over his own torso and gestured with his free hand. He wondered if his teenage self ever imagined he’d be in a room with a half naked guy who was seriously way too handsome and who’d kissed him once. He was sure his younger self would have a stroke. 

Hyunwoo wasn’t blind nor dumb. He could see Kihyun trying to subtly check him out. He hadn’t planned it, he was practicing for a meet in a few weeks, but he didn’t want to make the other wait. He was used to walking around the pool area and showers like this so it was second nature. He had felt a tiny bit of regret because he wondered if Kihyun would freak out. But he didn’t. Hyunwoo could almost feel his intense gaze as he eyed him. To test his theory he had ran both hands through his hair. His muscles flexed naturally with the motion and he continued talking normally. Kihyun had barely answered in time and he looked embarrassed when he did. One point for Hyunwoo. Having to repeat his simple question was good for his own ego. Though he did feel a bit guilty about it. After the kiss he’d been stuck thinking about the shorter male. And of other things that would probably freak him out. Stepping closer to Kihyun had been involuntary. The shorter male was so cute and he wore his emotions on his face around Hyunwoo. Granted he wasn’t used to any of the situations they’d been in so it made sense but Hyunwoo would be lying if he didn’t want to use it to his advantage. Of course slow and steady won the race, but a quick detour never hurt. He could see Kihyun look at him then away then back again. Before Hyunwoo could stop himself he reached out with a finger gently placed under the shorter male’s chin and gently moved it to look up. Kihyun had gulped audibly but he kept eye contact with Hyunwoo even though his face was red. “What is it Kihyun-ah?” He asked softly. Eyes staying on Kihyun’s face. 

Kihyun wanted to die. Okay not really. But if he was swallowed by the ground it would help him suppress the urge to touch Hyunwoo’s abs. And the finger gently resting under his chin was soooo not helping. He was trying to be confident by keeping eye contact with Hyunwoo even though he was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack. “You’re just-“ He said with hesitation. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on him, “Just what?” The question was murmured which made it seem intimate. Kihyun hated that his competitive side refused to let him look somewhere else. “You’re gorgeous.” He finally whispered out and felt his whole body freeze. Hyunwoo was impressed actually. Kihyun admitting that was a good step with his fears. Even though he had said he never dated he was still doing a pretty good job of keeping up. Hyunwoo’s other fingers finally moved and he gently grasped the chin he was touching. Kihyun only briefly looked to the left but he had forced his eyes back. He was a grown up dammit! He wasn’t a coward. No he was a coward but he was really trying not to be. He was trying to also not run out of the building off to narnia or something. Movement drew Kihyun back to the present and he realized Hyunwoo was dangerously close. Kihyun had zero oxygen left in his body. “Kihyun-ah, can I kiss you?” He whispered. Kihyun’s mouth fell open and he blinked a few times. He nodded against Hyunwoo’s hand after a moment. 

Hyunwoo felt a small glee at this victory. He leaned in the last few inches to brush his lips once over Kihyun’s. The shorter male’s eyes had already fluttered closed when Hyunwoo finally pressed his lips solidly against Kihyun’s. He felt the other male tense before he started breathing again. Hyunwoo was surprised by how quickly Kihyun reacted this time. He felt the shorter male kiss him back after only a second. Hyunwoo’s hand went from his chin to cup Kihyun’s jaw gently. Hyunwoo adjusted the way his head was and Kihyun followed suit, mirroring the moves as Hyunwoo did them. He was nothing if not a fast learner. Plus the lapping of the pool was like soothing background noise. Kihyun didn’t know what came over him but he actually stepped closer to Hyunwoo as if he was the most confident person in the world. It was adrenaline and euphoria powering him. 

Hyunwoo had felt the movement as Kihyun did it. Though they were still kissing softly or brushing their lips together he was surprised the shorter male would make a bold move. Hyunwoo’s free hand reached out and moved around Kihyun’s waist gently. Urging him so close that if Kihyun had even twitched he’d brush against bare, warm skin. Hyunwoo gave himself a mental pat on the back and then jolted when two small hands laid very gently on his chest. Crap. He wasn’t expecting that. He knew Kihyun had a fiery spirit with determination to match but Hyunwoo was surprised by his touch. It took all the effort in the world but Hyunwoo pulled back only an inch or two from the kiss to rest his forehead on Kihyun’s head. He could feel the shorter male exhale shakily and Hyunwoo was surprised that Kihyun didn’t remove his hands even after the kiss ended. The silence was almost comforting, allowing them both to ground themselves again. “I have to shower, will you wait for me?” Hyunwoo’s voice murmuring reminded him of where they where. His illusion of confidence shattered and Kihyun reflexively took a step back. He adjusted the book bag strap on his shoulder and cleared his throat, “Well..” Did he have plans because if he did his brain was mush now, “Yeah I’ll just uh be outside.” He said while pointing at the doors he’d come in. Hyunwoo nodded at him silently and a few moments later had disappeared. 

Kihyun had never scrambled out of a room so fast in his life.


	11. What’s This Feeling?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Kihyun get closer, as in real close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so bleh, and probably huge. I’m so tired still ahhh.

Kihyun had been sitting outside on the grass, eyes scanning over the textbook he had. He was trying to concentrate truly! His fingers followed along as he waited for Hyunwoo to finish showering. He’d asked him to wait. Why? He had no idea. Kihyun hadn’t really thought about why he wanted him to wait. He probably would have agreed to anything with the moment they were in. His face turned red again and he cleared his throat. He really needed to get a grip. When did he get such scandalous thoughts? Kihyun flipped through his text book as a method of distraction. He had texted Minhyuk the situation and of course got about five million texts cheering him on and telling him tips. The enthusiasm was palpable. Kihyun couldn’t have asked for a better friend. 

———————————————-

Hyunwoo had rushed through his shower. Trying to ignore any thoughts of what happened. He had thrown a hoodie over his shirt and pulled on light blue jeans. He left his hair alone this time because he didn’t want to shower twice. He checked his reflection again before grabbing a small duffel bag of his dirty clothes from his locker. It didn’t take long for his long legs to exit the building. Or he could have been walking fast whatever. His eyes glanced around searching for the short male. He finally spotted him but paused a moment. There was another student in front of the shorter male talking to him. He could see Kihyun just finishing grabbing the last of his things before standing. They both seemed to at least know each other because they laughed at a comment the guy made. Kihyun was gesturing with his hands while most likely explaining something. Hyunwoo couldn’t be sure the guy was even listening by the way he was staring at Kihyun. He huffed and kept reminding himself to be polite even if he was impatient. That flew out the window when the guy asked something before pulling his phone out and handing it to Kihyun. Hyunwoo rubbed his chin for a second before strolling directly to the two men. Kihyun had already handed the phone back and waved at the now retreating figure. Hyunwoo wondered if tossing a rock at the guy would be childish? 

Kihyun adjusted the strap on his bag again and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed Hyunwoo standing by him. For a guy that tall he sure could walk quietly. Kihyun was clutching his heart and glaring at Hyunwoo, “Jeez Hyunwoo-hyung you scared me.” He said and rubbed the spot he was holding on his chest. Hyunwoo was studying him for a moment before giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry Kihyun-ah” He responded while rubbing his nape, “Are you ready to go?” He asked. Kihyun nodded after a second, “Yes, my next class isn’t for another few hours.” He said with a shrug. Usually he’d use this free time to hit up the library or bury himself in homework. Today was clearly full of surprises. Hyunwoo nodded and started walking in a different direction than Kihyun normally took. His short legs had to hurry to catch up and he looked at the taller man, “Oh where are we going hyung?” He said trying to ignore the fact that he felt like he was almost jogging at this point. Hyunwoo looked at him and nodded forward, “My apartment.” He responded calmly. Kihyun nodded until the words actually reached his head. His blood felt like ice and he was pretty sure his heart had already stopped. Hyunwoo either didn’t notice or pretended to not notice as they continued to walk. Okay Kihyun had already been to his apartment before so it would be fine. No surprises. He felt his hand gripping the strap on his shoulder a bit tighter than he had meant too. 

After walking for five minutes they finally made their way through the front door of the shared apartment. It was cozy and quiet compared to the last time. Then again last time there was drunk guys spread out. Kihyun slowly kicked his own shoes off while his eyes darted around. He gently laid his book bag down by his neatly placed shoes. Trying to ignore Hyunwoo kicking off his own sneakers and walking through the house carrying a duffel bag. He entered the hallway at the far side of the living room and opened the door to his right. Kihyun watched him disappear inside. He clutched his chest as soon as the taller man was out of sight. What the hell was he even doing? His brain was swimming with a million thoughts and he couldn’t concentrate. He wanted to text Minhyuk but he also didn’t want him to think something bad was happening. Kihyun looked around slowly again before walking further in to the living room. His eyes glanced in the direction of the kitchen before he lowered himself down to sit on the couch. He brushed the fabric underneath his hands before finally leaning back. A moment later he heard some padding back in to the living room. Hyunwoo came around the side of the couch and sat down on it with a sigh. The movement jostled Kihyun a bit and he actually ended up leaning closer to Hyunwoo. He scooted a bit but studied the larger man beside him. He took up a lot of space and his head was laying back with his eyes closed. Kihyun sat quietly for a second before finally asking, “Hey hyung are you alright?” Hyunwoo looked a little tired but Kihyun figured training all the time would probably do that to you. Hyunwoo’s eyes finally opened and he turned his head to face Kihyun as it stayed resting on the back of the couch. “Hm?” He said and smiled lightly, “Yeah I’m fine.” Kihyun cleared his throat quietly, “Hey you should rest. We can hang out later.” His voice was soft as he spoke, feeling guilty that Hyunwoo was so tired even if he had invited Kihyun over. 

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun for a few seconds. He could tell he was nervous by the way his hands fiddled with things and he’d look around every two seconds. Hyunwoo thought back to the moment from earlier and frowned. What the hell Hyunwoo? He ignored the fact that he was pretty sure he was just a tiny bit jealous. Which was dumb but Hyunwoo figured nothing would make much sense for the time being. Kihyun had noticed the frown and raised a brow at him. “What?” He said and brushed his hand through his fringe. Hyunwoo smiled at the action before saying in a clear voice, “Come here.” Kihyun felt his mouth go dry. His chest was tight and he felt his stomach doing somersaults. He blinked like an owl at Hyunwoo who sat there patiently waiting for a response. Kihyun had definitely no idea what was happening. His body felt cold but at the same time the warm eyes staring at him from Hyunwoo’s face brought a little comfort to the situation. Besides it’s not like he had leered at Kihyun. The smaller male brushed the fabric of the couch again before very, very slowly scooting closer to the larger male. Hyunwoo didn’t move a muscle while Kihyun moved. 

Kihyun finally sat right by Hyunwoo. Their legs were touching. He swallowed again and finally convinced himself that he was totally fine. He looked at Hyunwoo again but stayed as still as a statue. The older male quirked a brow at the fact that he was pretty sure Kihyun had yet to breathe. His hand reached out and he gently encircled Kihyun’s wrist with his much larger hand. A gentle tug had Kihyun falling in to Hyunwoo’s chest and personal space. Kihyun’s hands caught himself on the other male, placed almost exactly where they were in the pool area. His eyes were wide and his face exploded red. Honestly he was always going to be red at this rate. Hyunwoo smiled gently at Kihyun, “This is much better.” He said in a soft murmur. His hand holding Kihyun’s wrist wasn’t holding it much at all, he was more gently resting the fingers than squeezing. Kihyun stuttered but didn’t form much of a coherent response. Hyunwoo laughed softly, eyes becoming crescents. “Kihyun-ah you can tell me to stop.” He said in his usual calm voice. Obviously he didn’t want Kihyun to feel forced or frightened. The shorter male contemplated for a moment; nothing in Hyunwoo’s body language screamed threat. His eyes were warm and the smile gracing his face was soft. Finally he shook his head left to right giving Hyunwoo his answer. 

Kihyun couldn’t figure out if he was terrified or if adrenaline had taken over or what. He wasn’t scared of Hyunwoo. He was afraid of doing something wrong. Misinterpreting the situation or what it meant. Embarrassing himself. Hyunwoo must have noticed the internal conflict going on in Kihyun’s head because the hand that held a wrist released it to rest it on Kihyun’s waist. Still gently applying only enough pressure so Kihyun could feel it. Kihyun sucked in a breath and allowed his eyes to focus directly on Hyunwoo’s. A moment later he felt the body under him shift and warm lips pressed against his. Kihyun’s stomach felt fluttery and his heart hammered against his ribs. He returned the pressure on his lips to Hyunwoo’s, eyelids shutting right after. The room was even more quiet than the pool area had been. Kihyun’s pulse was still going at triple speed when he felt what he was pretty confident was Hyunwoo’s tongue dabbing at his lips. Kihyun’s insides were squeezing but he finally managed to get his lips to part. He had no idea what he was doing he just hoped he didn’t seem pathetic. Hyunwoo was going oddly slow, brushing his tongue over Kihyun’s and angling his head. It was almost if he was showing Kihyun what to do without having to give him some embarrassing talk. Kihyun’s blunt finger nails had a mind of their own and he dug his fingers in to the warm body beneath them. If it was uncomfortable Hyunwoo didn’t show it. Instead he brought his other hand to Kihyun’s waist and pulled him more in his lap. Kihyun wanted to do this but he was also worried he shouldn’t be. Was it too soon? Did it matter the time if they both consented? Ugh he hated his brain. 

It was strange how one moment he lived a life focused on school solely and now his head was all messed up. He always rolled his eyes at kiss scenes in shows or movies with all the desperate grabbing but now he got it. His hands went from Hyunwoo’s chest to the sides of his neck, fingers lacing over his nape. He tugged on said neck and felt Hyunwoo sit up more bringing them even closer. Kihyun felt his left leg slide slightly off Hyunwoo’s leg so that he was straddling him. Later on he’d be mortified but it was like his body was on fire, like something woke up and zaps of energy shot through his limbs. He felt the hands on either side of his waist tighten before Hyunwoo pulled his head back as much as he could with hands holding it in place. His face was flushed matching Kihyun’s for once which made Kihyun glow on the inside. “Wait” Hyunwoo managed to pant out, “Maybe we should stop.” Kihyun blinked a couple times, “Why? Did I do something wrong?” He whispered his own reply out. Hyunwoo’s breathy chuckle made Kihyun even more confused, “No you-you’re perfect.” The older male muttered. Okay so why stop? Was Hyunwoo being a tease? Kihyun felt his brows furrow as he tried different scenarios in his head. Hyunwoo sighed at the look from bliss to nervous and nudged Kihyun with his hands. “I don’t want to freak you out but-“ Wow Hyunwoo felt like a virgin all over again, “Ugh okay just-just I’m getting hard Ki.” Hyunwoo never considered there would be a moment he would be embarrassed but here they were. Kihyun cocked his head to the side for a second, his brain was still playing catch up but then his eyes widened. He shifted his lower body on reflex when the words made sense. He heard Hyunwoo hiss loudly and grab on to him with more pressure. 

Kihyun’s brain stuttered now at the sound. He felt heat in his belly. He’d obviously learned about the birds and the bees before but never had a chance to apply that knowledge. Totally his own fault he knows. What should he do? He didn’t want to stop. Nothing logical popped up in his head to stop and nothing made much sense. Kihyun moved his hands from Hyunwoo’s neck to the tops of his shoulders. He squeezed them once before crashing his lips against the taller male’s. Kihyun had made the first move this time and damn it felt great. He heard Hyunwoo groan low in his throat as if he had a short moral argument in his own head before pulling Kihyun against his chest. He leaned back against the couch so Kihyun applied more weight to Hyunwoo’s chest. Kihyun could feel Hyunwoo’s hands slowly start trailing his sides. He didn’t grab him obscenely or anything. Kihyun gripped harder on the shoulders under his hands when Hyunwoo’s hand slipped under Kihyun’s shirt to rest on his lower back. The sudden warmth and slight pressure made Kihyun shiver. He was pretty sure Hyunwoo smiled against his lips like the devil he was. A moment later those plump lips left Kihyun’s mouth to softly kiss the side of his neck. Kihyun shivered so hard he was concerned it was a seizure at first. Hyunwoo’s lips latched on to Kihyun’s skin and he nibbled gently. Kihyun gasped at the sensation change and was immediately embarrassed. Really Kihyun! He didn’t get time to dwell as Hyunwoo’s lips and teeth traveled to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulders so hard he’d have worried about hurting him if he wasn’t so distracted. Kihyun’s body and brain were on fire, trying to sort out sensations and feelings. He felt overwhelmed but it was a good overwhelmed. 

Hyunwoo was enough in his right mind to remember they were in the living room; meaning Hoseok could walk in at any time. He was pretty sure Kihyun would actually die then. “We should not do this here” He murmured against the pale skin under his lips, “My room.” He was trying to make sense but his brain was in hyperdrive now. He also hoped Kihyun didn’t think he was going to take advantage of him, but getting caught like this would probably scar him for life. Kihyun weighed his options as best he could with his body feeling like it was burning in pleasure sensations and the overwhelming warmth of Hyunwoo’s breath. He finally found his voice though he stuttered through it, “Oh-uh..o-okay.” Hyunwoo gave Kihyun an extra few seconds before he gripped around his waist tightly and moved like fluid up off the couch. Kihyun made a squeak noise and attached to him like a Koala. Hyunwoo moved quickly from the living room in to his bedroom, using his foot to lightly kick the door shut. He very gently deposited Kihyun on his bed before pulling his sweater off. Kihyun was trying to take in the room itself but only got the word masculine before Hyunwoo climbed on the bed. It was definitely a change in sensations going from living room to bedroom. Hyunwoo still had that gentle look in his eyes even with his flushed face. Kihyun’s hands trembled as they reached for Hyunwoo’s shoulders again, smoothing his hands over them as Hyunwoo laid beside Kihyun’s body but leaned over him. Hyunwoo studied Kihyun’s face for a moment, trying to see something that Kihyun couldn’t figure out. His face gave Kihyun a small smile before his lips reattached to the shorter male’s. At least Kihyun was prepared for that this time so it wasn’t nearly as shocking. His hands fisted in Hyunwoo’s shirt as if to anchor him to whatever was happening. After a few minutes of tongue teaching did Hyunwoo once again move to nibble on Kihyun’s neck.

Yep definitely a whole different sensation laying down on a bed in a room not his own. He groaned again but was less embarrassed because he couldn’t stop himself in time anyways. He’d just hide under his bed later or something. He felt Hyunwoo’s lips attach to the skin of his neck and he started sucking on it. Kihyun whined then and felt restless in his own body. He squirmed under Hyunwoo’s ministrations tugging on the shirt in his hands now. Hyunwoo paused for a moment to look at Kihyun’s face before he moved his heavier body more over Kihyun. Raising up slightly he raised a brow at Kihyun before skillfully removing his shirt. He saw Kihyun’s eyes go wide before a hand tentatively reached to brush his collarbones. Hyunwoo didn’t move and allowed Kihyun to brush his skin with gentle touches, his fox like eyes following his own hands as they did. It was when he dragged his nails over his pec that Hyunwoo groaned and his arms almost gave out. He swore he saw Kihyun smirk at him. Hyunwoo figured two could play at that game and used his position to wedge a larger thigh between Kihyun’s legs. He could tell the other was suspicious but he sorted out the intention as soon as Hyunwoo began brushing his thigh over Kihyun’s crotch. He watched probably seven different emotions flash over Kihyun’s face before the smaller male grabbed Hyunwoo with his nails. Hyunwoo chuckled at him before shifting his leg out and resting his own aching body against Kihyun’s. The smaller male hissed and was squeezing his eyes shut. Hyunwoo leaned down and licked Kihyun’s bottom lip which caused his eyes to shoot open. He took this opportunity to grind down on Kihyun and almost died when the smaller male actually moaned, trying to arch under Hyunwoo as he did it. Well Hyunwoo was definitely storing that mental image away for later. “Hyun-Hyunwoo” Kihyun managed to grit out as his nails tightened on the tan skin under them, “Shit.” He probably had more to say but all the blood left his brain to travel south and he felt too full of energy in his own skin. “Hm?” Hyunwoo replied with another innocent brow raise. Kihyun leaned up enough to shove his lips against Hyunwoo, who followed him down as he did it. He couldn’t tell if Kihyun was trying to distract himself or so overwhelmed he was trying anything. He used this moment to test the theory by rolling his hips against Kihyun again. Honestly he was torturing himself too but totally worth it. Kihyun felt like dying. The friction wasn’t enough but he was so worked up he couldn’t figure out how to talk. Hyunwoo has moved back down to his neck again, making the shorter male squirm. 

Of course all good things must end; it was the slamming of a door and the thump thump of quick feet that made them both freeze completely. A rapid succession of knocks accompanied the quick feet and Hoseok’s voice came through the door sounding really excited, “Hyunwooooo can I borrow that silk shirt you wore to the club?” He knocked again, “Please! I’m taking Wonnie on a date tonight!” If Hyunwoo felt like murdering someone he’d start with Hoseok. He was sure Hoseok was too excited to notice the smaller shoes by their front door and Hyunwoo sighed loudly. He noticed Kihyun hadn’t moved an inch and glanced at him. His hands were over his face and he didn’t say anything. Oh Hoseok was so dead. Hyunwoo quickly maneuvered himself up with another irritated sigh. Putting his shirt on before going to threaten the excited guy on the other side of the door.


	12. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is making himself crazy because he’s a huge worrywart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn’t clarify Hyungwon is older than Kihyun and Minhyuk. But younger than Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

Minhyuk strolled in to his shared room with a very obnoxious smile on his face. He had time to spend with Jooheon since Kihyun was apparently going to be with Hyunwoo. Minhyuk felt a happy surge in himself at the idea that soon his friend may very well have a boyfriend. He put his bag down and stretched while turning to look at Kihyun’s bed. Wait was the a person size lump? Sure enough as Minhyuk walked closer he could see someone was huddled under the blankets on the bed. He stared at it for a few more seconds before a strange panic made itself known in his chest. “Kihyunnie? Ki? Hey is that you?” His voice probably sounded a bit stressed as he nudged the lump with his hands. He could have swore he heard it say something but the blankets muffled the noise. “What?” He asked while still pulling on blankets. After a moment, probably of contemplation, the blankets moved and out came Kihyun. Minhyuk stared at his best friend, “What are you even doing?” He said with an uncomfortable laugh. Kihyun looked at his friend before violently running his hands over his face and hair. “Minnie I’m going to Hell.” He said with a tone so serious it made Minhyuk’s mouth fall open, “What? Ki you can’t be serious oh my god just tell me what happened.” Minhyuk sighed and sat down by Kihyun. His friend’s hair was messed up as were his clothes. Kihyun covered his face and groaned loudly before falling back on his bed. “Minnie I don’t even know how to explain” He finally said and covered his face again for a few seconds, “We went to his apartment.” Minhyuk waited patiently before squinting at Kihyun. “Kihyunnie did you guys-“ He began slowly only to be pinched by his shorter friend. “No! What is it with you and that!” Kihyun said with a very irritated glare. Minhyuk snorted, “That? Really? Sex. Say sex you baby.” He said casually and dodged the hand that swatted at him. He fell back by his friend and snuggled in to him, “So tell me what happened and why you have a hickey before I have to go beat up Hyunwoo-hyung.” He said happily. Kihyun looked at him with a deadpan face before realizing he said hickey. His hand shot up to cover his neck and he felt himself flush. “Uggghhh Minnie I’m so confused” He said with a whine to his voice, “We kissed and Hyunwoo was shirtless and and ugghhhhh.” He violently flopped his legs around while Minhyuk stared at him with wide eyes. “Then Hoseok came and I ran out of there.” He reached up for his pillow and smashed it over his own face. Minhyuk made a soft noise before wrapping his arms around his shorter friend. “Aw Ki it’s okay don’t be upset.” Minhyuk nuzzled Kihyun’s shoulder with his nose. He was pretty sure he heard Kihyun cursing in to the pillow. Minhyuk waited to see if he was going to uncover his face but nothing happened. He felt bad for Kihyun. He was an adult but he was also obviously very embarrassed and inexperienced. Minhyuk made a mental note to shin kick Hoseok. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Minhyuk couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey I don’t have to give you the sex talk right?” He asked casually. 

Minhyuk was pretty sure their entire dorm building heard the screech Kihyun made. 

———————————————————-

Okay everything was cool, everything was normal. Kihyun had dreaded going to class. He was embarrassed and frustrated but he wasn’t entirely sure why. He had got lost in the moment with Hyunwoo without realizing it. And then he had hurriedly escaped like a nervous teenager. No scratch that there were teens with way more experience. He rubbed his temples for a moment before sighing loudly. Minhyuk had helped him apply makeup to his neck after Kihyun had chased him around their room threatening to murder him. Before Kihyun had left his friend had ruffled his hair and reassured him. Minhyuk’s uneven blink and smile had made Kihyun smile. That is of course until Kihyun actually left and realized he still had to get to class. Preferably in a stealthy way. He’d changed his clothes and put on a large hoodie. The hood was pulled up and he urged his short legs to walk fast. Maybe he was being a coward but he had zero idea how to look at Hyunwoo right now without running in the opposite direction. Wait was that his name? He hunched his shoulders up to his ears and turned to peek behind him. Oh thank god. Changkyun jogged up to him with a huge smile. He fell in step with Kihyun, “Hyung I almost missed you.” He said with a questioning glance at Kihyun’s clothes. Kihyun smiled at him and laughed awkwardly. Changkyun eyed him for a moment before continuing, “Hey I heard you went on a date?” He wiggled his eyebrows at him. Kihyun glared at the younger male, “Let me guess...Min?” He said dryly. Changkyun laughed loudly and patted Kihyun’s shoulder, “He was like a Mom sending her kid to prom” He said while still laughing, “I’m pretty sure he spoke for an hour straight.” He tapped at his chin before looking at Kihyun again. Kihyun definitely believed that to be true. He rubbed at his temples again before finally nodding at Changkyun, “Yes I went on a date now shut up.” His response had no real heat behind it. Once they approached their classroom building Changkyun waved at Kihyun, “I’m proud of you hyung!” And then he ran before Kihyun could drop kick him.

Kihyun couldn’t concentrate. He never struggled to concentrate even during the most boring lectures imaginable. He’d barely wrote any notes down even. What the hell was wrong with him? He laid his head down and gave up. Class ended five minutes later and Kihyun dragged himself to get up and gather his things. He brushed a hand through his hair as his oversized hoodie had messed it up earlier. Shoving the last of his things in his bag he walked out of the classroom. And now he wanted to go back in. Hoseok was standing a few feet away and soon noticing Kihyun he waved. Kihyun really pissed someone off in a past life. He was hoping to get back to his room and lay down. He timidly waved back at Hoseok as the other approached him. He wasn’t able to look his friend in the face when he’d come out of Hyunwoo’s room. Hoseok had looked equally surprised when he saw him before Kihyun babbled some dumb excuse so he could run out the front door. “Hey Kihyun-ah!” Hoseok was cheerful and smiling big, “How are you? You left so quick I didn’t get to ask.” Kihyun cringed slightly while tugging on his hoodie. He couldn’t tell if Hoseok knew what happened as the man always looked pretty cheerful. “I’m fine Hoseok-hyung, sorry about that I had something to do.” He lied, and terribly at that. Hoseok however was gracious enough to accept it with a nod. Kihyun looked around for a moment before asking, “Why are you here? Hyungwon-hyung’s class is in a different building I think.” He saw Hoseok blush and he chuckled. “I know, I’m supposed to meet him soon but I came to ask you something.” He kept a smile on his face even though Kihyun was pretty sure he grimaced at Hoseok’s words. “We’re having a movie night Friday at the apartment, I wanted to invite you and Minhyuk.” He said almost excited when asking and Kihyun knew if he said no he’d feel like a huge jerk. Kihyun forced a friendly smile at Hoseok, “Yeah sure, I’ll let him know he’ll be excited” Kihyun replied, “anything to avoid homework.” He rolled his eyes and Hoseok laughed loudly. “Great! We’ll see you guys Friday! Hope you like scary movies.” He winked at a Kihyun before waving as he jogged away. Kihyun stood there like an idiot and groaned in anguish. Scary movies? This was going to be terrible. Kihyun didn’t think he was easily scared but some movies would freak him out. Maybe they could drink beforehand. 

He trudged out of his building and almost ran in to Minhyuk when he did. Kihyun jumped and startled his friend who had his arm around Jooheon. “Aish Min you scared me.” Kihyun said with an irritated look. Minhyuk smiled widely at his friend and pinched his cheek, “Open your eyes next time.” He said happily as Jooheon just shook his head. Kihyun considered smacking Minhyuk but he decided against it. He remembered what Hoseok had said and cleared his throat, “Oh Hoseok-hyung wants us to come watch movies Friday.” He said calmly as if he wasn’t still cringing in his head. Minhyuk’s eyes got huge and he let go of Jooheon so he could clap excitedly. “Yay! Let’s go!” He said before looking at Jooheon, “You’re coming too Honey.” Kihyun wondered if Minhyuk had some sort of motive for that but then he figured he didn’t he probably just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. “Oh Hoseok-hyung said it’s going to be scary movies.” Kihyun offered and watched the sheer panic on Jooheon’s face. “Scary? Scary movies? I hate scary movies!” Jooheon actually whined the sentence out which made Minhyuk cuddle him. “Oh don’t be scared Honey I’ll protect you.” He said it in a cute voice and kissed Jooheon’s cheek right afterwards. Kihyun scowled at the two as Jooheon blushed but still wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “You’re ridiculous.” He said to his excitable friend before heading in the direction of their dorm. “I’m sure Hyunwoo-hyung will protect you too!” Minhyuk’s loud voice easily reached Kihyun and he saw a group of students staring at him. He whirled around but by that time Jooheon was already quickly dragging his boyfriend out of danger. 

Kihyun had made it back to his room in recorded time. It was like Minhyuk’s dumb comment had energized him to be faster than usual. He had kicked his shoes off and dropped his bag beside them. Almost walking away before turning and organizing them neatly. He threw himself down on his bed face first. Hyunwoo didn’t text him after he’d run out of his apartment. Kihyun couldn’t decide if that was a blessing or not. Part of him worried that Hyunwoo was offended but he also didn’t want to assume how important the whole thing was. He could admit that Hyunwoo seemed determined to spend time with him but he was nervous about how much he wanted from him. Maybe them fooling around was all he wanted? Kihyun felt the tightening of his chest as soon as he thought that. Even though he could breathe he still rubbed harshly at his sternum. It never occurred to him that someone would want to use him. Kihyun felt a prickling in his eyes and quickly swiped at them with his sleeves. He was not going to cry! He wasn’t assuming anything I mean he could be wrong right? He punched his pillow in frustration. He didn’t even know what to look for. His inexperience never upset him until now. He felt his chest tighten even more and he laid on his side. The dull pain of his anxiety was like a punishment. He should have just continued avoiding things. It was so much easier. He could just study and pass his exams. He would graduate and get a great job making a lot of money. He’d be able to help his parents out. Kihyun picked at the blanket underneath him, the silence not suffocating him but soothing. School made sense, Hyunwoo did not. His body wanted to go left when Kihyun was still at the crossroad. He felt wetness on his face again and he figured he’d let himself cry once then move on away from his anxious thoughts. Well hopefully. 

———————————————————-

After Kihyun felt less upset he had forced himself up out of bed. He was currently occupying the large desk in their room that they shared. They had separate dressers but what was the point in two desks taking up floor space. He had the light on in their room and papers spread out. His hands were occupied with turning pages and highlighting things in his notes. He had headphones on just to distract himself from thinking of other stuff. The music didn’t keep him from studying as he used to need it when he’d study during free period and someone was being loud. He was zoned in to his work so he failed to hear the door to the room open. He flipped a paper over to continue highlighting sections on the back when a hand touched his shoulder. His heart tried to evacuate his chest like that one scene in alien and he stood up so quickly he stumbled slightly. Turning with a ferocious look on his face he felt a snap of anger in his body, “MINHYUK WHAT THE FUCK.” He yelled while yanking his headphones out of his ears. You could hear a pin drop in the awkward silence that followed. Not only was Minhyuk still in the process of shutting the door but the room was occupied by another person as well. A VERY startled Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun with his hand still raised. Even Min’s mouth was hanging open. Okay granted he may still be a tiny bit upset at his own thoughts so maybe yelling was a bad idea. “I-sorry Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo said slowly as he lowered his hand. Minhyuk was still standing there but he had shut his mouth finally. He looked stressed out now as if he didn’t know what to say or do in the situation. Kihyun’s brain was a whirlwind of emotions; he felt bad even if it had been Minhyuk behind him. Hyunwoo looked like a kicked puppy at the moment which made Kihyun even more frustrated at himself. His chest hurt. The solid rock feeling slammed in to him like a freight train and it felt like his ribs were constricting in him. His body felt cold and yet he swore he could feel himself sweating. It was almost like his limbs were heavy. He didn’t want to be in there anymore, he didn’t know what to say or how to explain that he upset himself with his own thoughts like a child. So he did what he did best when faced with a situation he couldn’t control; he ran. 

Pushing past Minhyuk just enough to move him Kihyun’s feet tapped quickly down the stairs. It never occurred to him that he didn’t have his shoes on. Sounds around him were muffled and a few straggling students that also lived in the building stared at him as if he had two heads. Pushing the doors open he stepped out in to the cold air and continued on to the grass by his building. He stood there trying to breathe in and get his own mutinous body under control. This was worst than that time he thought he failed a big test. Twenty times worse. Or maybe he was still being dramatic. “Kihyun?” The soft voice behind him made him feel even more terrible. He sighed and rubbed at his face before turning slightly. Just enough to see Hyunwoo in his peripheral vision. Hyunwoo stood there shifting and watching him. He didn’t get too close almost as if he was afraid he’d run off again. Kihyun sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Hyunwoo-hyung.” He said gently. The taller male nodded at him. “I tried texting you but you didn’t answer.” Hyunwoo explained. Kihyun figured he was too focused on his notes he probably didn’t hear or see it. “I wanted to talk to you” Hyunwoo said almost sheepishly, “about earlier, so I was going to ask you to meet but..” He didn’t say anything after that. Kihyun finally turned all the way around and frowned at Hyunwoo. “I was just-I don’t know frustrated” he replied, “I shouldn’t have yelled though.” Damn Kihyun felt bad. Hyunwoo nodded once again and finally stepped closer to Kihyun. He smiled softly at him again with the same comforting warmth in his eyes. Ugh why did he have to be so accepting. Kihyun looked down and realized he had no shoes on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and heard Hyunwoo snicker. He shot him a glare before crossing his arms. “What about earlier?” Kihyun said and tried to look nonchalant even though he’d upset himself about it already. Hyunwoo blushed but kept his smile on his face, “I just didn’t want you to be embarrassed or” Now it was Hyunwoo’s turn to gesture around with his hands, “or be uncomfortable with me.” He finished with a grimace. Kihyun studied him for a moment, “I am embarrassed” He began, “I’m frustrated I don’t know what I’m doing or what’s right” He looked off in a different direction at this point, “and I don’t know what you want from me.” He chewed on his bottom lip and startled slightly when a hand touched his cheek. He looked at Hyunwoo with a worried expression now. 

Hyunwoo brushed his knuckles over Kihyun’s cheek. “I want to spend time with you” He said in his calm, quiet voice, “and if you enjoy it then I’d like to date you.” Kihyun had forgot that Hyunwoo was incredibly honest. He didn’t beat around the bush clearly and Kihyun felt like he couldn’t remember how to form sentences. Hyunwoo smiled still at Kihyun even though the shorter male looked like he was contemplating fainting or running again. “I-“ Kihyun’s heart hammered so hard he wondered vaguely if Hyunwoo could hear it, “I’d like that..too. To spend time and- maybe..maybe date.” He finally forced a sentence out and inhaled more air. Hyunwoo grinned now with his cute chubby cheeks and crescents for eyes. He used Kihyun’s hoodie and his own strength to pull Kihyun close to his own body. “I’m glad.” He said with a light laugh still grinning. Kihyun blushed and cleared his throat while looking somewhere else. “Uh Hoseok-hyung invited us over” He said quietly, “Min and I.” Because duh why would he invite Hyunwoo who lived there? Hyunwoo nodded while playing with the string on Kihyun’s hoodie. “He likes having movie nights so other people can get scared with him.” He shrugged with his comment and Kihyun actually laughed. His body looked less tense now and there was an edge of calm sneaking in. “Are you going to come?” Hyunwoo didn’t get the chance yet to ask Hoseok if the other guys had agreed. Kihyun glanced down at the hand tugging on his hoodie string, “Do you want..me too? Us too. Us.” Well he was almost smooth there. Hyunwoo laughed loudly at that, “Yes I want you to come” He said while looking at the shorter male affectionately, “I’d like Minhyuk-ah to come too as well.” Kihyun smiled big at that. And then he frowned again. “My feet are freezing.” He said while looking down at said feet the same time Hyunwoo did. 

Their laughter filled the quiet of the evening air.


	13. Let Me Tell You About The Birds And The Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night comes and ends with Kihyun experiencing many new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! I was really tired last night. Twitter for updates @InStanning

After the whole freak out incident Kihyun had irritated Minhyuk in to forgiving him. Mostly by hugging his waist and refusing to let go. Of course he made him mad again after the fact by suggesting tips the next time he wanted to lecture Kihyun. But nothing that late night ice cream wouldn’t fix! Kihyun felt weirdly excited for movie night. He finally focused a little better in his classes now that he’d hashed things out with Hyunwoo. Well he felt he knew where they were at persay; he wasn’t quite sure where Hyunwoo wanted them to be. He tried talking to Minhyuk about it but as soon as he hit the R rated stuff Kihyun changed his mind. He was well aware Minhyuk was experienced but to hear the details of everything coming from the hyper blonde was far too weird. Of course Minhyuk also suggested to search the internet but that turned out to be more scarring than necessary for the whole thing. Scarring for Kihyun. Minhyuk just cackled every few seconds. Needless to say nothing was accomplished. But Kihyun was still excited regardless. He had basically run out of his classroom when it ended, nearly colliding with some girls who were hovering for some reason. His jog back to his dorm was quick. There was no way to be casual when jogging in jeans but whatever Kihyun didn’t care at the moment. 

He showered and came back to his shared room to find Minhyuk already there. The blonde was shirtless but wearing jeans at the very least. He was holding a shirt up trying to decide if he wanted to wear it. “Kihyunnie what do you think?” He asked and faced his shorter best friend. Kihyun glanced at him, “it’s hideous. You should wear it.” He said with zero expression and Minhyuk glared at him. Kihyun laughed and dig through his own clothes. “I’m kidding it looks nice.” He said over his shoulder and jumped a little when Minhyuk appeared beside him already wearing it. “I know” He said with a grin, “wait what are you wearing?” Kihyun moved slightly so Minhyuk could see his choices and he heard his best friend making a tsking sound. “Are you trying to seduce or scare him off?” He said while pointing at the options, “because that says “I was around when the plague hit” and no one can make that sexy.” Kihyun threw a shirt at Minhyuk’s face as the blonde cackled at his own comment. He grumbled to himself once Minhyuk had moved away to put on makeup. Kihyun finally settled on dark jeans with perfectly placed frayed holes and a long sleeve black t-shirt that was just right on the snug scale. Minhyuk gave him a thumbs up from where he was standing and continued fussing with his hair. Kihyun brushed his own hair up out of his face and ran his fingers through it to push it back. He let Minhyuk once again apply a tiny amount of black liner to his eyes before swatting him away when he tried to use a lip stain on him. 

Both males left their dorm together. Laughing and shoving one another as they walked. Jooheon had called to say he’d meet them there with Changkyun because his class ran late. Kihyun didn’t mind because it meant getting alone time with his best friend. They stopped periodically to take a dumb selfie or two and finally managed to arrive to their destination. Kihyun brushed his hands down his pant legs and looked at Minhyuk. He noticed the blonde was watching him and he smiled at him. “Ki it’ll be fine, I’ll be there when you say something stupid.” He said with a wink before heading to the shared apartment. Kihyun was almost touched until he realized he said when and not if. “Min!” He yelled and chased after his friend who had started running already while laughing. After jabbing and trying to strangle each other they finally knocked on the door. Hyungwon opened the door with a sleepy smile. His hair was slightly messed up so Kihyun figured it was safe to assume he had been napping. Hyungwon waved them in before disappearing back in to Hoseok’s room. They removed their shoes and walked farther in the apartment. Hoseok’s loud laugh could be heard in the kitchen while Hyunwoo’s voice could be heard saying there was way too much popcorn now. Both males glanced at each other before walking in to the kitchen. Minhyuk led the way while Kihyun slowly brought up the rear. Hoseok was standing by a microwave with about 3 gigantic bowls filled to the brim with popcorn and Kihyun could see there was another bag popping away. “That IS a lot of popcorn.” He said from where he was standing. Hoseok jumped and turned to smile at them. “Kihyun-ah! Minhyuk-ah!” His voice was so joyful they couldn’t help but smile at the man while bowing their heads in greeting. Hyunwoo smiled at Kihyun and waved at Minhyuk. Hoseok waved a hand at them, “There is never enough popcorn.” He threw a few pieces in his mouth to somehow prove his point. “Don’t argue it’ll never end.” A voice spoke behind them before Hyungwon glided in to the room. His hair was neatly styled now and of course he was dressed to accentuate his long legs. Minhyuk laughed when Hoseok pouted at his taller boyfriend and somehow convinced the others to help him carry the bowls to the living room. Within a few minutes Jooheon arrived with Changkyun. Their arms loaded down with candy. Kihyun eyed it before scolding them about cavities. Changkyun just blew him a kiss and settled down by the coffee table. His eyes widened at the sight of all the popcorn but he finally just shrugged. 

Once everyone had settled in Hoseok had switched all the lights off and threw a bunch of pillows around. Minhyuk was sitting snuggled up to Jooheon who already looked petrified even though the movie had barely started. Hoseok was at the other end of the couch with Hyungwon tucked in his side. Hyungwon looked almost bored while Hoseok’s eyes were already widening. Changkyun sat near their legs and had a maniacal grin on his face, shoving handfuls of candy in his mouth as he watched. Kihyun was sitting on the floor with his back resting against Minhyuk’s legs. Hyunwoo made his way over to sit down by him. The taller male didn’t seem remotely nervous like Hoseok and Jooheon were; actually he looked almost zen. 

——————————————————-

The movie had been playing for about an hour. So far Jooheon had hid his face in Minhyuk’s shirt for about half the movie and Minhyuk was sitting there slowly eating popcorn while barely blinking. Hoseok was half behind Hyungwon and grimacing while Hyungwon looked mildly uncomfortable. Changkyun was still sitting there with a maniacal grin but he was also on his third serving of candy. Kihyun had his thumbnail in his mouth and was staring at the screen while Hyunwoo sat calmly beside him. It wasn’t until almost the end of the movie that a bloody jump scare happened and the room erupted in to chaos. Jooheon started it by shrieking loudly. Think pterodactyl mixed with fear. In doing so he startled his boyfriend who accidentally flung the popcorn bowl sending it raining down on everyone. Hoseok had jumped so hard he was hanging half off the arm of the couch while his tall boyfriend was holding his waistband. Changkyun looked around at everyone like they were a bunch of idiots. And of course the shriek plus popcorn startled Kihyun enough that he flung himself sideways for sanctuary. By sanctuary he ended up in Hyunwoo’s lap clinging for dear life while startled Hyunwoo simply patted his back. The credits finally rolled and the silence in the room was thick. Changkyun turned the lights back on to show the extent of popcorn rain which made Hyungwon snort and Jooheon laugh. Kihyun looked around while Hyunwoo dusted popcorn off Kihyun’s head. Hoseok was groaning at the mess while Minhyuk looked very guilty. It took Kihyun a second to realize no one made a move so he untangled himself from Hyunwoo and stood. “Jeez Min” He said while turning in a circle, “well this isn’t going to clean itself.” He gave Minhyuk a pointed look who sighed dramatically and stood up. The seven males moved around the room vacuuming and cleaning. After about ten minutes the room was finally back in order and Kihyun could breathe again. God he hated messes. He dusted his hands off and could feel Hyunwoo standing by him. Minhyuk stretched his back out while looking at Jooheon, “I think you bruised me with your arms.” He said playfully and Jooheon turned red. Minhyuk moved over to soothe him while Changkyun laughed. 

Hyungwon stretched much like Minhyuk had and yawned. “I need to sleep” He said while rubbing his eyes, “Hoseok let’s go to bed.” He said while tugging on his boyfriend. Hoseok would have argued but he just waved at the others before disappearing in his room. Changkyun walked over to the front door while looking back at the others, “Yah Jooheon-ah are you sleeping with Min tonight?” He called out and Kihyun was surprised that the younger male could blush even harder. “Wait” Kihyun said and looked at Minhyuk who looked guilty all over again, “is he sleeping in our room?” Kihyun narrowed his eyes at the two. Jooheon shuffled his feet and Minhyuk pouted. I may have invited him over Kihyunnie” Minhyuk said slowly, “I missed my Honey.” Kihyun massaged his temples while reminding himself that he loved the two idiots in front of him. “Not to sound like a prude but I don’t want to be around if you guys do weird stuff.” Kihyun was counting to ten in his head. Minhyuk looked sad again and even Jooheon was pouting now. “Pleasssseee Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk whined in a sad voice, “if you’re worried sleep here.” He said while scooting towards the door, pulling a confused looking Jooheon with him. Hyunwoo of course said nothing to support either side he just gathered up the pillows off the floor. Kihyun was thinking about whether prison would be so bad when it dawned on him, “You! That’s why you immediately invited Jooheon! You-“ Kihyun was in the middle of a tirade but as if on cue the three males who had gathered at the door suddenly ran out of it carrying their shoes. Kihyun sputtered and ran to peer out the door. “Min! LEE MINHYUK!” He yelled after the three figures who he was pretty sure were laughing. “Why am I friends with him? My hair is turning grey that little rat.” Kihyun was holding his forehead and cursing his best friend when he realized there was another awkward silence. Kihyun turned sharply to step back in the apartment and close the door. He liked to pretend his face was red from the cold but that was a lie. He stared at Hyunwoo, “I’m going to kill him.” He said simply making the taller man laugh. “Do it tomorrow I’m too tired to bury a body Kihyun-ah.” He said with a shrug as if this was a normal conversation to have. 

———————————————————-

Minhyuk had texted Kihyun a few minutes later saying he’d come back and get him, he was just teasing. But Kihyun figured if Minhyuk was going to try to pull a fast one he’d play along. After texting his best friend back he had wandered in to Hyunwoo’s room where the taller male was digging clothes out. He turned and looked at Kihyun when the shorter male cleared his throat politely, “All of my shirts are big sorry.” He looked apologetic and Kihyun just smiled at him. “Hyunwoo-ah I’m sorry for imposing on you.” Kihyun said with a small bow. Hyunwoo handed him the shirt and found one for himself, “I’m not.” He said it softly before pulling his shirt off. Kihyun blinked a thousand times and his face burned red. Hyunwoo didn’t look in his direction he simply switched shirts. Kihyun coughed and tried to remind himself they were both males. He cleared his throat again while pulling on his own shirt. After ten seconds of thinking he finally yanked his own shirt off. Probably a little more violently than necessary but he was pretty proud of himself. Well he had been proud but he realized Hyunwoo was fit whereas Kihyun was pale and lean. Ugh okay this was a shitty idea. He reached for the shirt Hyunwoo gave him when he swore he felt eyes on him. Glancing in Hyunwoo’s direction he realized the other male was staring at him. Kihyun tried to casually pull the shirt on but managed to get turned around at first so it wasn’t as smooth. Hyunwoo had to have realized he watched the entire thing because he immediately looked away. Kihyun at least felt glad that Hyunwoo could be embarrassed. Hyunwoo finished throwing some clothes in a laundry basket before facing Kihyun. “You can sleep in here Kihyun-ah” He said before adding, “I’ll sleep on the couch.” He went to move around Kihyun but stopped when a smaller hand grabbed his forearm. Kihyun looked at the bed before answering Hyunwoo, “Just-just sleep in here” He said quickly, “It would be weird sleeping in someone’s room..anyways so just here.” Master of words right? Kihyun had practiced something way more smooth but the minute he touched warm skin he had forgot. 

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun before nodding. As soon as he appeared to agree Kihyun had quickly climbed in to bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Hyunwoo laughed softly and flipped the light switch off before shutting the door softly. The room was pretty dark and Kihyun felt his heart stutter when the bed dipped slightly to accommodate Hyunwoo’s weight. He scooted over a bit more as Hyunwoo pulled the blanket over himself. The silence in the room was deafening. Kihyun’s eyes had adjusted slightly to see Hyunwoo’s body near his. It occurred to Kihyun that Minhyuk was probably blowing his phone up which is why he’d switched it to silent beforehand. Hyunwoo stayed where he was without moving too much except for the occasional shifting of legs. After another few minutes of silence his soft voice interrupted whatever Kihyun was thinking, “Are you nervous?” He asked with a sincerity that Kihyun could sense. The shorter male chewed his bottom lip while thinking. Saying duh was probably rude and Kihyun hated admitting weakness. “A little.” He finally said with a sniff. Hyunwoo’s head turned on the pillow to look at Kihyun. “I would never do anything without your permission.” He responded. They stayed silent for a minute before Kihyun muttered an I know at Hyunwoo. Kihyun vaguely wondered how Minhyuk would handle this situation. Then of course he decided to not use him as an example. But the question was did Kihyun want to do anything? His heart was beating fast and he felt his stomach fluttering. He was also scared to death from being both shy and inexperienced. He wondered if Hyunwoo knew Morse code and he could just tap it out. Actually Kihyun didn’t even know Morse code so scratch that plan. He messed with his fingers for a moment, “Hyu-Hyunwoo?” He said it soft enough that he was actually worried the other male didn’t hear him. “Hm?” Was the response from the larger frame beside him. “Um..what if..or you know” oh my god Kihyun, “if I wanted you to uh..do something?” What the hell kind of question was that?! Kihyun felt embarrassed even more than he was before. Why would his mouth not cooperate with his brain! How many floors up were they again? Two? Kihyun was sure he’d survive jumping out of the window and running back to his own bed. 

It had been silent for a few minutes now and Kihyun felt like his heart was going to give out soon. He tried to think of a way to brush the whole question off when Hyunwoo finally shifted. Kihyun felt a hand gently touch his cheek before plush lips touched his own. His heart went in to over drive and the fluttering feeling in his stomach intensified. But Kihyun was determined this time around. That and he had built up a lot of fake confidence. He reached a hand up to Hyunwoo’s neck and gently placed it there before responding to the kiss. He felt Hyunwoo shift even closer at that moment before his tongue brushed Kihyun’s bottom lip. Kihyun responded quicker to that and reached up with his other hand to grip Hyunwoo’s neck and pull him more in to him. Hyunwoo moved his elbow to the other side of Kihyun and gently rested half his body on the shorter male. His thigh was once again between Kihyun’s legs but he didn’t move it. His hand left Kihyun’s cheek to brush through his hair and then back down to stroke his neck. Kihyun heard Hyunwoo hiss when he shifted his legs slightly, inadvertently pressing in to Hyunwoo’s crotch. He didn’t get a chance to apologize before Hyunwoo’s mouth latched on to Kihyun’s neck suddenly. The gentle nibbling and kissing made Kihyun grab at Hyunwoo’s shoulders tightly. He dug his nails in with a low groan as Hyunwoo moved his lower body over so it was flush with Kihyun’s now. Grinding against Kihyun made the shorter male squirm under Hyunwoo and he smiled against the skin under his lips. 

“Shit.” Kihyun gritted out. His body was responding a whole lot faster this time around. “Hm what’s wrong Ki?” Hyunwoo asked but he sounded anything but sorry when he did. Kihyun shook his head as best he could with the other male full on torturing him currently. Words were not Kihyun’s friend right now. He yanked on Hyunwoo’s shirt until he got the hint to remove it. Hyunwoo sat up slightly long enough to remove it before resuming his position. Kihyun ran his hands over Hyunwoo’s shoulders as the male sucked softly on the other side of his neck. He’d drag his nails here and there will trying to keep his noises in check. That ability was also lost to him when Hyunwoo nosed his shirt a little so he could kiss Kihyun’s collarbones. He reflexively pushed his body up when he felt teeth drag across his collarbones next. He was going to die. Kihyun was convinced his heart couldn’t take this. He grabbed at Hyunwoo’s head until the larger male stopped to peer sideways at Kihyun. “What is it?” He asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. “Take my shirt off.” Kihyun was surprised he could get that sentence out through his clenched teeth. Hyunwoo hesitated for a second before leaning up to help the shorter male wiggle out of the giant tshirt. Instead of laying back down Hyunwoo’s fingers brushed gently against Kihyun’s chest making the male hiss. He glanced up for a moment before leaning down and latching his lips back on Kihyun’s collarbones. Kihyun groaned again and dug his nails back in. Trying to ground himself because the pleasure was almost too much. Hyunwoo continued nibbling on him before he felt Kihyun pull on his hair as if trying to get his attention. He looked and Kihyun very determinedly said, “Let me.” Hyunwoo blinked before the shorter male pushed at his shoulders until he rolled over on to his back. 

Kihyun wondered if he could bottle this feeling up and keep it forever. Though his mind was still freaking out at the new experiences his body didn’t give a shit. His skin was buzzing and he could feel warmth pooling in his abdomen. He very bravely straddled Hyunwoo whose hands grabbed Kihyun’s waist so he wouldn’t fall off. The room being dark helped a bit as Kihyun would have fainted if he made eye contact right now. He breathed quietly for a second before leaning down and placing his hands by Hyunwoo’s shoulders. He felt the male under him freeze completely as soon as he moved and that was oddly exciting. Kihyun leaned down further to press a chaste kiss to Hyunwoo’s throat. He trailed his lips lightly down to his collarbones as he had done to him. He heard Hyunwoo’s groans low in his throat as Kihyun began nibbling on him. His lips and teeth explored Hyunwoo’s upper body almost eagerly. Which was a change to his shyness earlier. It was probably due to the reactions he was getting that egged him on. His body felt tight and he actually felt himself press down with his own pelvis to get friction. Hyunwoo’s hands gripped harder at that. Kihyun felt bold. His body was burning with pleasure and need. He leaned down and bit one of Hyunwoo’s pecs which made the larger male grab gently at Kihyun’s hair. It didn’t take much for Hyunwoo to roll them back over so he could pin Kihyun with his weight. Kihyun could feel the other male panting against him and at first he hadn’t moved once they rolled. 

Hyunwoo was dying. Kihyun was gentle and a bit nervous as he nibbled or kissed Hyunwoo’s body. It was probably the best feeling ever. It was sweet how gentle the other was being as he tested out his own abilities. That was until he bit him and Hyunwoo felt that straight down to his crotch. The need in his abdomen intensified so he rolled them over with only half a coherent thought. He pressed his panting face against Kihyun’s neck, “That was naughty baby.” He murmured as he latched down with his teeth. Kihyun’s toes curled at the word Hyunwoo used. Who knew he’d like stuff like that? Kihyun didn’t until now. “what-what are you going..to do-about it?” He panted out the challenge without a mind to really consider it. Hyunwoo felt that challenge in his soul. What a brave little tease. Hyunwoo grinned against the neck he was tormenting before leaning up slightly on his elbows. “I’ll show you.” He whispered back. Before Kihyun could react Hyunwoo had scooted down farther so his lips could brush against Kihyun’s chest. Getting dangerously close to his nipples as he did it which would make Kihyun freeze his movements each time. He whined low in his throat as Hyunwoo continued to brush and nip here and there. He felt a warm palm brush his stomach almost as if it was in warning. “Baby can I touch you?” He murmured and nuzzled against the skin underneath his mouth. Kihyun’s brain short circuited. Touch? Touch?? Wasn’t he doing that oh wait. He gulped hard, “Ye-yes.” He replied with a quiet voice. As always Hyunwoo waited a few seconds in case Kihyun was going to change his mind. When he didn’t the hand that was brushing his stomach moved to brush each hip before moving down to rest on the bulge in Kihyun’s pants. As soon as he did that Kihyun moaned and actually pressed up in to Hyunwoo’s palm. “Fu-fuck.” Was all he managed to say. Hyunwoo smiled again at the response. He nibbled gently on the skin of Kihyun’s chest as his hand began gently rubbing over the bulge underneath it. Kihyun groaned and clawed at the blanket underneath them. This was better than himself doing it. “It’s so-good but not enough.” He whined that out feeling completely restricted by everything. Hyunwoo stopped moving his hand for a second before reaching to unzip the jeans Kihyun thought to sleep in. He felt the smaller body stop moving as if Kihyun was holding his breath. He exhaled loudly as soon as Hyunwoo dipped his hands down past his boxers to brush his warm fingers against Kihyun’s erection. 

Hyunwoo was pretty sure this was the most turned on he’d ever been. Kihyun was so honest in his responses it was almost adorable. When he let Hyunwoo touch him he thought he’d die. Hyunwoo’s hand expertly gripped and rubbed, flicking his wrist as he did when he deemed necessary. Kihyun was having trouble controlling his moans now. Hyunwoo saw him reach a hand up to bite down on. He paused a second to spit in his hand before reaching back in Kihyun’s pants. He had lube in his room but he really didn’t want to get up in case they were going to be interrupted again. Kihyun bucked his hips as soon as Hyunwoo’s wet hand grabbed him again. He even found that adorable. He bit down on Kihyun’s chest as his hand continued to move. Kihyun whined in his throat again as he kept attempting to block his own noises. Hyunwoo felt a small hand grip at his hair as if using it to remind himself to be quiet. He finally felt it tug upwards and Hyunwoo complied. Kihyun pulled gently until he was able to crash his lips against the other’s. Their tongues immediately fought for dominance and Kihyun even felt daring enough to nip on Hyunwoo’s lip. 

Kihyun broke the kiss a second later; flushed and panting as he did. Hyunwoo kissed at his jaw and neck softly as if unable to not be touching. “Can I-“ Hyunwoo stopped moving and waited, “can I touch you?” If Hyunwoo died right now he’d be satisfied with his life. He kissed Kihyun’s throat again, “Anything you want.” He didn’t want to pressure Kihyun and since touch could really mean anything he thought leaving the option open was the safest solution. Once again Kihyun pressed around Hyunwoo’s shoulders; urging him to lie back. He sat up by the larger male instead of straddling him like last time. His hand trembled as he reached out to stroke over Hyunwoo’s chest. As if testing the waters. Hyunwoo tried to stay still but it was proving difficult. He felt small finger tips push on his abs for a moment which made him smile as he heard a ‘woah’ come from Kihyun. Finally he felt his hand shakily slide down brushing past the waistband of the shorts he was wearing to sleep in. Kihyun’s heart thundered and he bit at his lip to focus. When his fingers brushed over the large bulge in Hyunwoo’s shorts he felt a hand near him grab at the blankets. Kihyun glanced up in Hyunwoo’s direction before once again rubbing his hand down. Hyunwoo groaned low and his hips pressed up for a second before falling back to the bed. The heat in Kihyun’s abdomen was intense. His body was buzzing and he felt himself flush all over. Kihyun felt almost high on the moment and followed that feeling to slip in Hyunwoo’s shorts. His small hand finally grasped at the impressive erection and he heard a very strangled noise come from it’s owner. Kihyun was almost fascinated; he’d never touched anyone intimately before and was only acquainted with his own body. He moved his hand up and down softly. Thumb rubbing in spots as his curiosity got the better of him. His hand wandered up to the tip and he felt the wetness of precum there. Hyunwoo made another strangled sound suffering at how slow Kihyun was doing things but also enjoying the torture. Kihyun’s hand slid back down with the help of the precum which made Hyunwoo moan at the contact. On one hand Kihyun was worried he’d do something wrong but on the other knowing Hyunwoo was pretty much under his control was a turn on. Wait did that mean he had kinks? Oh god. After a few more torturous minutes Kihyun felt a warm hand grasp his wrist. He blinked and looked up at Hyunwoo who sat up on the bed. 

Hyunwoo was going to fall apart at the seams if this kept going; but tonight was not going to be about him. Kihyun had a knack for things sure but Hyunwoo wanted to show him just how pleasurable things could be with another person. He tugged on the wrist until Kihyun scooted up the bed beside him with a curious look on his face. Hyunwoo stayed silent and press a hand on Kihyun’s chest so the shorter male would lie down. At least Kihyun wasn’t trembling with nervous energy and that made Hyunwoo feel more confident. “Ki can I make you cum?” He asked quietly as the shorter male covered his mouth with a hand. Hyunwoo wondered if he was going to squeak but he didn’t. “Ho-how?” He whispered but Hyunwoo caught it. Hyunwoo’s hand stroked Kihyun’s hip soothingly before he responded as if they were discussing the weather, “My mouth.” Kihyun did make a noise behind his hand as he covered his face. Honestly it was adorable. Hyunwoo waited patiently, brushing his fingertips over Kihyun’s hips as he did. He noticed Kihyun uncovered his face faster this time but the trembling had returned, “Okay.” He responded just as softly as before. Hyunwoo nodded at him before raising up slightly on his knees, “Be easier if you take your pants off.” His voice had a teasing tone to it and he was pretty sure he could feel the glare Kihyun was shooting at him. After a hesitation Kihyun reached down with the help of Hyunwoo and wiggled his lean frame out of the skinny jeans. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun’s face who was trying to look anywhere but down and he reached out to stroke his thigh, “It’ll be okay” he said softly, “just tell me to stop and I stop I promise.” Kihyun nodded while still avoiding looking down. Better than nothing. Hyunwoo very carefully scooted Kihyun’s underwear down making sure that Kihyun knew where his hands were. When his erection sprang free he saw Kihyun immediately cover his face. God he was adorable. Hyunwoo shifted himself down lower on the bed to make himself more comfortable. He ran a hand over Kihyun’s erection which made the smaller male groan behind his hands. Hyunwoo smiled at that before grasping it and giving it a short lick. By the way Kihyun jolted he was sure his soul left his body. He took it slow for Kihyun, rotating between teasing licks and sucking. The male writhed under his ministrations gasping and whimpering every second. Hyunwoo felt his fingers graze his scalp as he grabbed his hair but he didn’t yank on it. He was pretty sure Kihyun was groaning things but it was garbled nonsense. 

It didn’t take Hyunwoo long to pull an orgasm out of Kihyun. The shorter male was panting and staring in to outer space while Hyunwoo pulled his underwear back up. He looked at Kihyun once he scooted up the mattress again pulling his comforter with him. Hyunwoo raised a brow at the other when he finally looked at him while dragging a hand through his messed up hair. “You okay?” Hyunwoo asked teasingly and Kihyun laughed breathily. A moment later he raised his arms at Hyunwoo without saying anything and the larger male scooted close to him so he could wrap his arms around him. He snuggled in to Kihyun who had rolled on his side to be comfortable, nosing his hair as he did. He felt the other sigh softly against him and rest a palm on the arm around his waist. “Hyunwoo?” His voice was still quiet, “what now?” Hyunwoo felt that question was a lot more important to Kihyun than it would be to someone else. He tightened his grip on the smaller male, “Date me.” It was a simple request but the tension in Kihyun’s body instantly vanished. He tugged at Hyunwoo’s arms so they loosened and allowed Kihyun to roll over. He pressed his face in Hyunwoo’s chest before a timid “Okay.” Was heard. 

They fell asleep snuggled up.


	14. That Happiness Be Contagious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Kihyun have started their relationship, and a challenger has appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s abrupt, it’s storming here and I’ve lost power once. Also it’s 1am and I couldn’t come up with a good name lol. Updates on twitter @InStanning

Why was the sun so bright! Kihyun was pretty sure Minhyuk had bought curtains specifically to block the sun for them. Kihyun groaned and rubbed at his eyes in annoyance. It took him a few seconds to focus his eyes when he finally opened them. Blinking away the sleep and glancing around he felt his heart start thumping again. For a moment he had forgotten the events that occurred over night. The room he was in was clearly not his own; the bedding was dark and there were uniforms folded on the desk in the room. Dark colored sneakers near the door in a size obviously too big to be Kihyun’s size. And medals hung on the wall. They looked like ones from swim meets but he was too far away to see clearly. Kihyun pulled the comforter up higher and tried to ignore his bare chest and the fact he was still in his boxers. The bedroom only had him in it but he noticed the door to the room was cracked. He could hear someone making a small ruckus in the kitchen with whatever they were doing and Kihyun gulped. Crap. He crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone from the floor. Sure enough he had texts from Minhyuk. Kihyun glanced around and responded to them.

**Kihyun 7:24am:**  
Good morning I’m not dead  
Some stuff happened but I’ll tell you when I’m back in the dorm 

**Minhyuk 7:24am:**  
STUFF? I was worried I’m sorry btw :P  
What stuff I’m curious Kihyunnie don’t leave your bestest friend hanging 

Kihyun rolled his eyes at how quickly Minhyuk had responded; almost as if he was staring at his phone waiting for something. Kihyun wondered if Jooheon was still there and how Minhyuk snuck him in. 

**Kihyun 7:25am:**  
Shut up you’re lucky if I tell you  
Is Jooheon still there? You guys didn’t do weird shit on my bed did you? 

**Minhyuk 7:25am:**  
Kiki! I love you  
Yes he’s leaving soon though :C  
Wouldn’t you like to know my saucy hamster!  
:PPP

**Kihyun 7:26am:**  
I hate you 

Kihyun rubbed at his temples and wondered in what way he should torture Minhyuk later. It occurred to him he needed to get home too at some point and jumping out the window seemed like a bad decision. Plus he remembered clearly Hyunwoo asking to date. Kihyun’s face heated up and he scrubbed at his face for a second. He also remembered what they did and felt his body flush at the images popping up in his head. Okay maybe give Minhyuk the summarized version later. Kihyun stood and stretched his body out for a second; grabbing at his discarded jeans and yanking them on. He looked for the shirt Hyunwoo lent him and after a moment he found it. As he searched he noted about five different ways he could organize Hyunwoo’s room to be more minimalistic and clean but he thought that conversation would be too soon. Kihyun had to use his phone camera to check his hair which looked like a nightmare and no matter how he brushed his hand through it it still looked like a nest. He wiped off the small smudges of eyeliner from his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt nervous even after last night. Was it normal to feel short of breath? He needed to get a grip this was dumb. It was a Hyunwoo. He was so gentle and cute. Kihyun felt him swooning over the taller male for a second before catching himself. Coffee, he needed coffee.

Kihyun slowly pushed the door all the way open and peered out in to the hall. Hoseok’s door was closed and he didn’t hear any sound from the living room. He padded quickly through the living room and hesitated near the entrance to the kitchen. Okay deep breath Yoo Kihyun you got this. He squared his shoulders and slowly walked in to the kitchen. He almost bit his own tongue a second later. Hyunwoo was standing at the counter, still shirtless because he was obviously trying to kill Kihyun, and in shorts. He was leaning back while holding a coffee cup in his hand but as soon as Kihyun came in his eyes landed on him. The smile he sent him made Kihyun’s heart stutter again, “Good morning Kihyun.” He said before leaning away from the counter. “Sorry if I woke you, do you want coffee?” He asked politely still aiming that goofy grin at him. Kihyun’s cheeks warmed and his stomach flipped. It was strange that the pressure in his chest wasn’t even painful it was almost happiness? He didn’t dwell. Oh wait he was supposed to answer right quit staring at his chest. “Yes coffee, I need coffee” He said quickly, “please.” Hyunwoo nodded at him as he went back over by the coffee maker Hoseok and him had purchased. Kihyun looked around the kitchen for a moment before a steaming up was stuck in his face. Oh thank sweet sustenance god. Kihyun happily took it and breathed in the steam before sipping. He got that watched feeling again and realized Hyunwoo was staring at him. Kihyun blinked a few times, “Um..Hyunwoo?” He said with a curious expression. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and turned suddenly gesturing towards the fridge, “Do you want breakfast? I can make some things?” He asked and Kihyun eyed the red blush on his face. He sat his coffee cup down on the table and placed his hands on his hips, “I’ll make breakfast.” He said simply and tried not to feel glee when Hyunwoo’s eyes lit up. “Okay I was going to make ramen anyways.” He said sheepishly before moving to sit at the table. Kihyun shuffled around the kitchen; his movements coordinated and full of confidence. This was his zen once again and no matter who he cooked for it brought him a sense of peace. 

Hyunwoo watched his shorter boyfriend, ah he’d never get tired of that, move around the kitchen in a far less bumbling way than he had. He cracked eggs and chopped a few sparse vegetables. Hyunwoo was pretty sure he muttered something about a grocery list but he couldn’t be sure. After probably ten minutes Kihyun sat a few plates down making it a simple breakfast but mouthwatering for Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo smiled big at Kihyun, “Thank you Ki this looks way better than what I would do!” Watching him made Kihyun smile. Hyunwoo gobbled food down like an excited kid whereas Kihyun took food in a less hyper manner. They ate in a peaceful silence together, feeling a weird sort of comfort by the other’s presence. Kihyun’s phone vibrated and he quickly glanced at it. He ruffled his own hair with a pout, “Ugh I forgot I have an essay to write.” He cleared the plates as they were emptied and was chased away from the sink by Hyunwoo who said he’d take care of them. While Hyunwoo quickly set about and finished his task Kihyun had disappeared back in his room. He was picking up his discarded shirt and wrestling his socks back on when Hyunwoo came in. He watched the shorter male hesitate while holding the edge of the shirt he had borrowed. Hyunwoo smiled and figured he probably didn’t want to look like he’d been up to stuff and the shirt he lent him was big enough to hang to almost mid thigh. “Wear it home it’s fine.” The taller male said as he approached Kihyun and brushed his knuckles against his jaw. Kihyun blushed but smiled at the taller male, “Thank you Hyunwoo.” He said with a shy smile on his face. They walked to the front door together where Hyunwoo stopped Kihyun by gently grabbing his arm. Kihyun looked up at Hyunwoo while slipping his shoes on, “Don’t worry about walking me back I’ll be fine.” He smiled at the taller male who responded with a quick peck on his lips. Kihyun looked startled but the grin on his face said he wasn’t freaked out. Hyunwoo grabbed his chin gently with his fingers and pecked his lips again. “Text me when you’re home then.” He said softly watching Kihyun’s features as he smiled. Hyunwoo could stare at Kihyun all day and never get tired of it. It was weird to feel so infatuated with someone so quickly, at times unsettling the amount of moments Kihyun would suddenly appear in his head. Kihyun smiled and Hyunwoo then nodded as he strolled off to trek back to his dorm. 

——————————————————

Kihyun entered his room quietly; gently easing the door shut and slipping his shoes off. He tiptoed to his bed before a voice spoke up from the other side of the room, “I’m awake Kihyunnie quit sneaking.” Kihyun had actually froze with one leg raised but lowered it to walk normally to his bed. He sat down on it and stretched as Minhyuk sat up in his own bed. They eyed each other for a moment before Minhyuk sprang out of bed and crashed in to Kihyun with a hug. Kihyun felt the wind get knocked out of him but he still patted his friends head as the blonde snuggled to him like a leech. “I missed you! Kiki let’s never part!” Kihyun rolled his eyes at Minhyuk’s dramatics before pinching his shoulder so he’d ease up on the squeezing. “Oh be quiet you’re just sad Jooheon isn’t here.” He said with a roll of his eyes as Minhyuk released him to lay sideways. “Ah I do miss my Honey.” Minhyuk pouted for a moment, “but I was worried about you too you know.” He nudged Kihyun with a sock covered foot. Kihyun’s expression actually softened for a moment as he fell back to lay beside his friend. Minhyuk scooted closer. “So tell me what happened” His eyes were shining with excitement, “don’t spare me any details.” If Kihyun could roll his eyes any harder he’s sure he’d see his own brain. “It was so...great” Kihyun was struggling to put it in words which was weird for him, “Hyunwoo was so sweet to me and woah when he’s shirtless it’s just-“ Kihyun froze at that moment. “Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk questioned with a brow raise. “Oh well you see-“ Kihyun looked at the ceiling now, “he asked me to date him and I agreed.” He waited for a moment before counting down from three. “OH MY GOD.” Minhyuk jumped on Kihyun now crushing him with his taller body, “KIKI YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND OH MY GOD.” Kihyun swatted at Minhyuk as best he could, “Will you be quiet!” He hissed as he was smothered in a giant hug. “YOU GUYS WILL BE SO CUTE!” Kihyun sighed loudly and decided to wait until his friend calmed down. 

It took fifteen minutes. 

——————————————————

Kihyun felt giddy when he went to class on Monday. Hyunwoo had texted him often except the times he was training or doing his own homework. Kihyun couldn’t figure out why such a revelation as getting a boyfriend with a guy you’ve admired could make him have a skip in his step and yet here he was. He even had some friends in his morning class mention how happy he looked. Minhyuk kept randomly freaking out over the boyfriend thing until Kihyun had threatened to tell Jooheon his secrets; effectively shutting him up. Of course by that time Jooheon, Changkyun, Hoseok, and Hyungwon had learned of the news. They all seemed pretty supportive. Even Changkyun with his text about using protection. Kihyun figured he could kill him later. 

Once the class was dismissed Kihyun finished gathering his notebooks and supplies. He had just finished shutting his bag when someone appeared beside him clearing their throat. He glanced up and saw a familiar male student he’d helped with some assignments and studying. They’d been paired on a project together too at one point so they were comfortably acquainted. “Oh hey Jiyong-ssi.” Kihyun smiled politely at the other male. “Hello Kihyun-ssi!” Kihyun never understood why he was so enthusiastic but he figured that was part of his personality. The other male leaned slightly against the desk Kihyun had occupied and smiled at him, “Oh hey I was wondering if I could study with you for our exam next week?” He asked with a polite tone or maybe it was hopeful, “I’m not feeling too confident on the chapters for it.” Kihyun nodded politely while he spoke. He smiled at the other male, “Yes I can even show you some notes I took.” Kihyun was probably too helpful but he figured helping a fellow student was the least he could do. “You still have my number?” Kihyun raised a brow at the way he said it but nodded anyways. Did he always stare like that? “Great I’ll text you later to see when you’re free!” Kihyun nodded and smiled while waving at the other. As he exited the class he saw a familiar tall figure leaning against the door frame. Kihyun tried to play it cool but he may have moved a lot faster to Hyunwoo than what was socially acceptable. “Hey! What are you doing here?” Kihyun’s grin was huge and Hyunwoo smiled at him affectionately. “Just stopping by to see you before Coach makes us practice until we drop.” He said the last bit dramatically but chuckled. Kihyun tsked at him, “Make sure you eat.” He waved a finger as if lecturing Hyunwoo who laughed loudly before brushing his hand against Kihyun’s cheek. “Hey what were you guys talking about just now?” He hoped that came off as polite and nothing more. It took Kihyun a second before he answered, “Ah that was my friend, he wants to study together for our exam next week” Kihyun said with a dismissive shrug, “bold of him to think I haven’t been studying since last week.” Kihyun was amused with himself but he saw Hyunwoo studying him. 

“Does he always look at you with bedroom eyes?” Hyunwoo asked with a brow raise. He knew Kihyun had basically avoided dating or intimacy throughout the majority of his school life so Hyunwoo had a hunch he wasn’t aware of the flirting that guy was trying to do. Subtle. Kihyun blinked and stared at Hyunwoo, “Huh?” That was as clever as he could be right now as his tall boyfriend was making zero sense. “Ki he likes you even I could see it.” Hyunwoo smiled reassuringly at the shorter male who looked at him as if he was ridiculous. “Oh come on that’s silly.” He rolled his eyes as they both left the building together. Hyunwoo casually reached for Kihyun’s hand as they walked a few feet before they’d head separate ways. “You’re attractive Ki it’s not silly” Hyunwoo was trying to not be aware of how adorable Kihyun’s small hand in his large one was, “Good thing I caught you first.” He said the last bit with a wink before kissing his stuttering boyfriend on the head as he started to jog off to the gym. 

——————————————————

Kihyun found Minhyuk sitting on Jooheon’s lap in the cafeteria. He quietly sat down by the two lovebirds as they shared food. After a few minutes of staring in to the abyss Kihyun turned to face his friends, “Hey have you noticed Jiyong-ssi staring at me funny?” Kihyun was convinced Hyunwoo was being silly so he figured his friends would agree. He thought wrong. “Like he’s in love with you? Yes how have you not noticed.” Minhyuk replied while feeding Jooheon a piece of a sandwich he had. Kihyun blinked before rolling his eyes. “Hyunwoo-hyung said the same thing but I think he’s wrong” He chewed on his lip, “He asked to study with me.” Minhyuk raised a brow at his shorter best friend, “Well trust me he’s right and just tell him you’re...dead?” Jooheon snorted at that remark and earned a swat from his boyfriend. Kihyun sighed, “I already agreed.” He heard Minhyuk hum at his response. “Kihyun-hyung don’t worry it’s just studying.” Jooheon offered helpfully. Now Minhyuk snorted, “I’m starting to feel bad for Jiyong-ssi now” Kihyun shot a glare at the blonde, “if he says anything just tell him about Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk dusted his hands off as he watched Kihyun. Sometimes it amazed him that his best friend could be oblivious to the way people around him would look at him. Minhyuk had caught them staring adoringly at his friend since high school. His innocence was both cute and worrisome. “Or call me and I’ll roundhouse him.” He said happily which made Kihyun lower his head to the table in defeat.

Kihyun wondered vaguely what he got himself in too.


	15. Can’t Smile Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun realizes Hyunwoo is the only one he wants to be around and with. Hyunwoo can’t imagine Kihyun not in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for epilogue as the last chapter. I feel the story has run it’s course and I’ll be starting a new one soon! Updates on twitter @InStanning

Kihyun focused hard during his classes. He had a lot of homework and crap to catch up on. He also had a study session planned tonight. Too say he was overwhelmed would be an understatement. Currently he was in the library surrounded by books; writing hurriedly across a sheet of paper. He knew his phone had gone off a few times but he ignored it. If he stopped now he’d never pick up his pen again. Murmuring under his breath he flipped his paper over only to be startled by someone setting their bag down beside him. He clutched his heart and looked towards the culprit. Oh it was his study partner. Kihyun rubbed his chest and raised a brow at the other. “Hey Kihyun-ssi I didn’t know you’d be here already” the other male grinned, “I was going to research something but if you’re here now we can just work together right?” Kihyun blinked for a second before finally nodding. Honestly he wanted to just focus but he couldn’t tell the other student to just leave. He moved some of his books and papers over so that he wasn’t taking up more than half of the table. “You know I’m glad you agreed by the way” there was that enthusiasm again, “you seem really cool so I was hoping we’d get to know each other more.” Kihyun glanced sideways at Jiyong. He wondered briefly if that was meant in a friend way or a flirty way but Kihyun decided not to entertain the thought. Instead he smiled pleasantly at the other, “Ah I’m really not that interesting.” He said while digging for a highlighter. He noticed the other was looking at him in a very weird way, “Well I’d argue against that.” Did he just wink? Kihyun felt himself really regretting this whole thing. 

Their study session had continued with no real incidents. Actually Kihyun had basically forgot about everything he was worried about. He was highlighting another set of notes he thought important when he swore he felt a hand brush his. He figured pretending not to notice was the best thing to do. And then his study partner leaned in his personal space to conveniently grab a textbook Kihyun wasn’t using anymore. Okaaay that was weird and Kihyun knew he’d have blushed by now. He glanced at Jiyong and noticed he was looking at him. “Uh Jiyong-ssi you okay?” Kihyun actually didn’t want to ask because he was determined to be right. “You know Kihyun-ssi you’re really cute.” Kihyun felt that damn tightness in his chest roar back to life. He stared at the other male with a startled look. Man he really wished Hyunwoo was here. He’d settle for Minhyuk too even though he’d probably say something snarky. “Oh..uh- thanks Jiyong-ssi” He finally found his words, “but we should really focus.” Yes redirect the attention back to the task at hand. His chest felt constructed and like there was a weight in it. It was unpleasant to say the least. The other male just chuckled, “I like that about you, you’re so responsible.” Kihyun glanced at him again. Well now he just wanted to throw his books and leave. Wait why the hell was he so close now? Kihyun felt the hairs on his neck stand up as his soon to be ex study partner leaned in to him, “what are you like I wonder...” he was far too close for Kihyun to be comfortable, “when you cut loose?” Kihyun felt like the world had gone silent. He swore he heard his phone vibrate again. 

It took him a second to realize the other male was still really close to him. Kihyun stood up suddenly which almost made the other fall out of his seat. “You know-I” Kihyun felt like crawling in to a hole, “just keep the notes.” He snatched his bag and phone off the table. Before the other had a chance to respond Kihyun willed his legs to dart out of the library and from his tormentor. Man he was dumb. How often had that happened and he just never noticed? Hyunwoo apparently woke up a side of Kihyun that brought clarity to flirting. His short legs propelled him down a sidewalk, clutching his bag to his side as he ran. Why was he running?! Because he didn’t want to deal with this. He preferred being oblivious. He wasn’t quite sure had far from the library he ran but his lungs really hated him right now. He finally slowed and sat down on the sidewalk. If someone walked by they’d probably think he was drunk or high. He inhaled and exhaled the cold night air just willing for his chest to forgive him. He pressed a hand hard against his sternum and stared up at the sky. Once again his phone vibrated and he finally looked at it. A missed call from Hyunwoo, a few texts from Minhyuk, and a text from the guy he wanted to suddenly punch now. He should have told him off. Kihyun rubbed his face before sending a text to Hyunwoo. 

**Kihyun 7:41pm:**  
Are you busy?  
Can you come get me? 

Kihyun regretted sending the text once he actually hit send. He didn’t want to seem pathetic to his first boyfriend and clearly the only guy who didn’t make him want to take fifteen showers. He was probably at the pool anyways or playing soccer with Hoseok to help him practice. Ugh Kihyun you big baby. A moment later his phone vibrated in his hand. 

**Hyunwoo 7:43pm:**  
Are you okay Ki? Are you at the library still? I’ll go there now wait for me 

Kihyun slapped a hand against his forehead. Well there was no way he’d risk going back there. Where was he anyway? He glanced around for a moment. Even though the sky was darkening he determined he was near the building that housed the cafeteria and a few classrooms. 

**Kihyun 7:44pm:**  
No I’m by the cafeteria 

He didn’t want to elaborate like ‘hey Hyunwoo I ran from someone because I couldn’t handle them coming on to me hur hur’. He rubbed harshly at his own eyes, his self deprecating thoughts were being loud tonight. The sidewalk was cold under his butt. It was also very uncomfortable. But his energy felt depleted by the running and the fact his anxiety was trying to kill him apparently. What would Minhyuk have done? Kicked him in the balls probably. Kihyun finally urged his legs to at least stand up so he’d get out of this with a tiny bit of pride intact. 

It wasn’t much later that Kihyun picked up the sound of sneakers hitting the concrete. He adjusted his bag and glanced around until he saw a taller form jogging towards him. They slowed down a second, probably to confirm his identity, before speeding back up. Hyunwoo appeared in front of him with his hair messed up, in sweats, and wearing a hoodie. Right now he looked like a knight to Kihyun. “Ki are you alright? Why are you standing out here?” Hyunwoo’s soothing voice made Kihyun’s emotional wall crumble just slightly. He stepped forward immediately and hugged on to the taller male instead of answering, pressing his face in to the soft sweater. Hyunwoo immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller male while looking down, “Hey Ki talk to me.” He said it softly. Kihyun sighed against the sweater he was finding sanctuary in and turned his head to the side to speak easier. “You were right.” He finally muttered. Hyunwoo stood there with a perplexed look. Kihyun leaned his head back to look up at the taller male. His warm eyes and soft expression brought a sense of comfort to Kihyun. “About my classmate.” He finally said it. Kihyun was dumb and he accepted it. However the look of sudden anger on Hyunwoo’s face made him shrink back slightly even though two stronger arms were still holding on to him. “What did he do?” Hyunwoo was still speaking in his even tone but the anger lacing through it made Kihyun flinch, “Ki tell me what he did.” His voice became stern at that point which made Kihyun sigh again defeat. “It’s nothing Hyunwoo” he answered, “just tried to hit on me is all and like a coward I ran away.” His mind was never going to let him live this down. He should just go herd goats or something. Hyunwoo narrowed his eyes for a moment before looking in the direction of the library. “Stay here I’m going to go kick his ass.” He said through clenched teeth before releasing Kihyun from his grip. Kihyun was confused by the loss of warmth before he spun on his heel to grab the back of Hyunwoo’s hoodie. 

“Hyunwoo don’t.” Kihyun felt like a damsel in distress and it seriously irritated him. Hyunwoo continued to try to walk even though his shorter boyfriend was digging his heels in. “Please” Kihyun spoke louder, “it’s not worth the trouble!” He heard Hyunwoo snort at that. God men were annoying sometimes. Kihyun felt a surge of anger and yanked hard on the hoodie in his grasp, “LISTEN TO ME” His voice came out way louder than intended, “JUST-JUST STAY WITH ME FUCK.” He released the hoodie at that moment to grip at his chest. He was mad, embarrassed, upset, and real tired of everyone right now. Hyunwoo had already stopped walking but by the end of Kihyun’s outburst he had moved beside the smaller male. His hands gripped either side of Kihyun’s face just enough to get him to look up. He brushed his fuller lips over Kihyun’s a few times. “Okay Ki” he pressed his forehead against the smaller males, “anything you want.” He murmured gently before stepping back. Kihyun felt that was familiar but he was so tired he didn’t feel like dwelling. He eyed his taller boyfriend before rubbing his temples. A hand gently pulled on his wrist before slipping his small hand in to a warm big one. Hyunwoo smiled at him, “Come on, sleep at my place tonight.” He tugged once to see if Kihyun agreed before gently leading him away as soon as the other nodded. 

——————————————————-

Kihyun laid curled up in Hyunwoo’s bed while the latter showered. He had greeted Hoseok who was actually on his way out to meet Hyungwon for dinner but after that he had hid in Hyunwoo’s room. The smell of his boyfriend was all over the blankets. His soap, cologne, and maybe even his deodorant. Whatever it was it was comforting to him and he pulled the blanket over his head. A minute later he heard Hyunwoo entering the room and closing the door. He was also pretty sure he heard him chuckle at the ball in his bed. Kihyun pulled the blanket off his head and gaped at his boyfriend. He was drying his hair lazily with a towel wearing only basketball shorts. Kihyun blinked a few times before escaping back under the covers. That made Hyunwoo laugh and Kihyun heard the click of the light switch before the bed dipped slightly at his weight. He half squished Kihyun until the smaller male had managed to worm his head out of the blankets. “Get off you’re heavy.” He whined. Hyunwoo grinned and nuzzled his nose in Kihyun’s hair. “But I like you.” He said casually and laughed when he heard Kihyun sputter in anger. “What? How does that justify crushing my bones?” He said while glaring at the large form on him, “and duh, we’re dating remember.” He rolled his eyes and thanked the heavens when Hyunwoo moved off him so he could finally breathe. Hyunwoo leaned up slightly on one arm and raised a brow, “I don’t remember you should remind me.” His eyes challenged Kihyun’s ego. Damn he should have known showing his competitive side would be a bad idea. Kihyun rolled his eyes. Scooting flush against his boyfriend he leaned up to peck his lips. “See there you go.” Kihyun looked far too smug. Hyunwoo laughed and pressed his lips hard against Kihyun’s. It only took a moment before the smaller male lost the tension in his body and let Hyunwoo’s tongue dance in to his mouth. 

Kihyun melted in warmth. Hyunwoo had moved to hover over Kihyun placing both arms on either side of him. He heard Kihyun groan in his throat at the pressure and Hyunwoo moved to nibble the column of Kihyun’s neck. The hiss that the smaller male made was so worth it. Kihyun’s nails dug in to Hyunwoo’s shoulders once he felt teeth nipping harder at his throat. “Hyu-Hyunwoo.” Kihyun managed to whine that out. He felt the plush lips against his neck smile. His boyfriend moved away from his face and looked down at his boyfriend. Kihyun narrowed his eyes and leaned up suddenly to sink his teeth in the side of Hyunwoo’s neck before dragging his tongue over the spot. He heard Hyunwoo growl in his throat as it happened, “Fuck baby you’re driving me crazy.” He groaned and placed kisses on Kihyun’s neck. Pushing the tshirt he was borrowing again from Hyunwoo up the smaller male’s torso so he could kiss at his now exposed chest. Kihyun whined again and clawed at Hyunwoo as his mouth traced lazy kisses all over. Kihyun’s toes curled when Hyunwoo latched on to one of the smaller male’s nipples. Kihyun moaned at that and yanked on Hyunwoo’s hair. The larger male moved back up to crash his lips against Kihyun, using the advantage of being on top to grind against Kihyun. Kihyun whined low in his throat as they kissed, shifting and moving their heads to accommodate the other. He felt warmth in his abdomen. A far cry from the anxiety he had earlier. Now that he thought about it Hyunwoo made him feel oddly safe. He pushed a hand against Hyunwoo until the taller male leaned up a few inches. “Hyunwoo?” Kihyun’s voice came out in between small pants. Hyunwoo cocked his head to the side, “What is it baby?” He cooed at him. Man that baby pet name really made Kihyun swoon. “I- I was uh wondering” He began lightly running his fingers over whatever exposed skin he could reach of Hyunwoo’s, “can...can we-ugh..can we try um...try having sex?” He couldn’t believe how long it took him to actually say it and then of course he rushed it out. He felt the larger male freeze above him. Kihyun blinked and waited for the other to breathe. “Are-are you sure?” Hyunwoo whispered it which made Kihyun feel even more confident in his choice, “don’t feel pressured to do it.” He said before kissing Kihyun softly on the lips. “I’m sure you just...have to tell me...um what to do.” He felt embarrassed but he also knew Hyunwoo wouldn’t laugh at him. His taller boyfriend considered it for a moment. Before finally nodding. 

——————————————————

The explanation for everything necessary to actually engage in sex with another male was almost horrifying. Kihyun even googled at one point to be sure he even could do half the things his boyfriend had explained. Which is how he found himself in the bathroom with his phone making himself somehow presentable. It was embarrassing and it was his own body. Kihyun probably should have done research on it at some point but oh well. He left the bathroom after ten minutes, a pep talk was necessary too, and creeped back in to the room red as a tomato. Hyunwoo sat casually in bed with a raised brow at Kihyun. He had seen the confusion and horror when they finally got on the same page about everything. Kihyun padded over to his boyfriend’s bed and dived in to it without looking at him. He pulled the blanket over his body before looking at Hyunwoo. The larger one had remained silent and still watched Kihyun with a calm look. Kihyun cleared his throat, “I’m uh ready now.” Oh my god could he just get amnesia and move overseas or something. Hyunwoo chuckled softly at that and leaned over to gentle kiss Kihyun’s lips. His eyes turned to crescents with his smile and he brushed a hand down Kihyun’s neck. “I have to prep you first.” He said it calmly because he knew Kihyun was going to be embarrassed about that too. He watched his boyfriend turn even redder before nodding. Hyunwoo moved over to grab a small bottle of lube and nudged his boyfriend to lie down. Kihyun looked between being ready to faint or wanting to run. Honestly it was cute. Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun’s lips before trailing down to his chest again. He bit and sucked here and there while using his hands to adjust his boyfriend’s legs. He could hear Kihyun gasping with each nibble which drove him on. He looked up at the smaller male whose eyes were clouding with lust, “Ready?” Hyunwoo asked and Kihyun nodded after a moment’s hesitation. 

The lube was obviously a god send. Kihyun struggled to relax as Hyunwoo very carefully eased a finger inside him while kissing at his chest and stomach. But his boyfriend was ever patient like always. Moving slowly with just the one as Kihyun tried to relax. It wasn’t until his finger managed to glide over a very helpful bundle of nerves that Kihyun jolted up slightly. His gasp and moan made Hyunwoo have to concentrate on slow versus fast. “Fuck Hyunwoo that-that.” Kihyun was trying to talk but he wasn’t doing a very good job. Hyunwoo bit down on Kihyun’s chest as he eased in another digit. It didn’t take Kihyun nearly as long to relax in to it by the sounds of his gasps. By the time Hyunwoo had slipped in a third finger, torturing his prostate in between, he scissored his fingers as his boyfriend moaned and whimpered. His hands grabbed at whatever part of Hyunwoo they could reach while his body kept jolting upwards. “You’re being so good baby” Hyunwoo whispered against Kihyun’s heated skin, “do you want more?” Kihyun made noises at that. Hyunwoo only had to glance up to see his boyfriend’s flushed face nod. 

Hyunwoo rearranged his boyfriend under him after taking a couple seconds to get a condom and copious amounts of lube. Kihyun was staring up at him then down at where their bodies would eventually meet. His lip was between his teeth and he chewed nervously. Hyunwoo brushed his own lips on Kihyun’s collar bones for a second. He carefully lifted Kihyun’s legs around him to angle a bit better. One last look at Kihyun gave him a confirmation nod. Hyunwoo went as slowly as he had with his fingers, trying to ease in enough at a time to get it over with but not hurt Kihyun. The smaller male still hissed at the burning and dug his nails harshly in Hyunwoo’s skin. Hyunwoo continued to kiss and nibble whatever part of Kihyun’s upper body he could reach. Trying to soothe as he finally worked his way in fully. Once he was flush against Kihyun he waited. The smaller male was struggling to relax again, gripping and dragging his nails as if to ground himself. Hyunwoo carefully lowered his face down by Kihyun’s neck, “Baby you’re so good” he whispered against the skin of his neck causing goosebumps, “You’re doing so well taking me so well.” He heard Kihyun whimper at that. “You’re driving me crazy, so tight and hot.” He bit slightly harder at that. Kihyun groaned and after a second tapped Hyunwoo. “Move.” He murmured in a rough voice. So Hyunwoo did. Starting slow so Kihyun could get used to it and then moving faster when his moans increased in volume. The smaller male couldn’t hold still at the new sensations. Gasping and clawing Hyunwoo as lightning bolts of pleasure coursed through him. Hyunwoo was moaning and panting harshly at this point, beads of sweat rolling down his body. It didn’t take long for him to fully hit Kihyun’s prostate and he angled them better to continue doing it. Kihyun’s moans mingled with Hyunwoo’s and he whimpered with each thrust at the pleasure. It didn’t take either men long to find their release; Kihyun first and Hyunwoo shortly after. They both gasped together before Hyunwoo collapsed slightly on Kihyun. He buried his face in Kihyun’s neck leaving tired kisses over the damp skin. 

Kihyun felt exhausted but so satisfied he almost couldn’t stand it. His heart felt full and he almost wanted to giggle. Hyunwoo had cleaned Kihyun up and himself. They were snuggling in the dark now. Hyunwoo’s chest was just as full with a sensation he couldn’t remember ever having. Kihyun was being held tightly in Hyunwoo’s arms, face pressed against his chest listening to his heart beat. He gently petted the skin of his taller boyfriend and smiled. “I’m so..happy.” He whispered and he felt Hyunwoo’s arms tighten. “Me too” Hyunwoo whispered while kissing the top of Kihyun’s head, “I’m so happy I met you.” He said. Kihyun laid there quietly for a moment. “Hyunwoo? Thank you for-for being patient.” He whispered it against the other’s chest. “Anything for you Ki” Hyunwoo nuzzled the top of his head, “you’re important to me even after such a small amount of time.” Kihyun felt himself glow at that. “You’re important to me.” He responded with a huge grin on his face and looked up at Hyunwoo as best he could. Hyunwoo smiled with adoration at the smaller male in his arms. Everything about Kihyun was perfect to him. His fierce nagging side, his lovable side, and even his intense school focused side. Hyunwoo was calm and responsible with his own things, Kihyun simply brought another side to his life. He brought color in to it with his cute laugh and attempts to be scary. He genuinely couldn’t imagine life without him. 

“Ki.” Hyunwoo’s voice was soft and almost nervous sounding, “Ki...I love you.” Hyunwoo was surprised he even said it. He didn’t mean too but his chest was bursting with happiness. Kihyun squeezed Hyunwoo with his own arms and grinned at him. “Really?” When Hyunwoo nodded Kihyun laughed giddily, “I love you too.” His smile was infectious as Hyunwoo mirrored it with crescents for eyes and chubby cheeks. He held Kihyun close to him for the rest of the night.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo have been together for almost a year now. Even though Hyunwoo is still pretty dedicated to his swim team he still makes time for his boyfriend. And Kihyun spends as much time with Hyunwoo as he can, he even lets him join his study sessions. Minhyuk likes to poke fun at them and say they act like an old married couple already. Preferring to spend time cuddling versus going out to drink or something. A few months in to their relationship they ended up deciding to live together. Well that and Hoseok really wanted to live with Hyungwon to make up for lost time. Kihyun had been hesitant until Minhyuk mentioned living with Jooheon and Changkyun. In Minhyuk’s words the two younger students needed a responsible adult living with them. This means Kihyun regularly stops by with food that isn’t from a convenience store or instant ramen. 

Speaking of food currently Kihyun was once again preparing a ridiculous amount of food to split between the two households. He had probably a million containers set out that he was filling when his tall boyfriend strolled in to the kitchen. “Don’t ask.” Was all Kihyun said over his shoulder as he could already picture the amused look on Hyunwoo’s face. He heard the chuckle behind him before heavy arms enveloped him. A nose nuzzled his scalp and Kihyun felt his body relax. “Ah Hyunwoo I’ll burn the food.” He said with absolutely zero irritation in his voice. He felt the lips press on his neck with a smile. “But Ki I need your attention.” He fake pouted while pulling the shorter male closer to his chest. He heard Kihyun sigh and turn the burners off in front of him. Stretching his arms up the shorter male turned and hugged Hyunwoo’s waist. “You see me all night, so needy.” He said with an eye roll and felt Hyunwoo’s arms tighten on him. “Mm I can’t get enough of you though.” He murmured as he gently pulled his boyfriend out of the kitchen. The taller male kept stepping back so he could fall back on the couch and cradle his boyfriend. He glanced down at Kihyun’s red ears and laughed. “Still?” Hyunwoo asked teasingly. No matter how affectionate Hyunwoo was his shorter boyfriend still blushed like the first day. He heard a muffled “shut up” from Kihyun as the smaller male scooted up Hyunwoo’s chest. He pecked his boyfriend’s lips with a raised brow. “I was going to let you eat some of that food but I’m not sure you deserve it anymore.” Kihyun said with his eyebrow still raised. Hyunwoo faked a hurt look and buried his nose in to Kihyun’s neck. “But Ki I’m so hungry” He whispered against the skin and was amused at the responding shiver, “I know how I can make it up to you.” He whispered and bit softly on Kihyun’s neck. He heard the shorter male groan against his shoulder, “He-hey I’m still cooking!” He whined. Hyunwoo laughed loudly before standing up and scooping Kihyun against his chest. He looked down at the shorter male who was blushing hard while looking back at Hyunwoo, “You sure?” Hyunwoo’s voice was low and soft when he murmured the question to his boyfriend. Kihyun gulped and shook his head no, “They can starve.” He said quickly before leaning slightly against Hyunwoo’s arm to latch on the other male’s neck. Hyunwoo laughed breathily at his boyfriend before quickly carrying him out of the living room to their shared bedroom. 

Kihyun had never been happier.

——————————

Hyungwon felt the heavy body squish in to him as he laid in their dark bedroom. He had been napping while Hoseok was at a late practice so he didn’t flinch when the other fell in to bed by him. Hoseok whined and crushed his boyfriend against him. “Wonnie I’m so tired.” He whined and pouted even though Hyungwon wouldn’t be able to see him. He heard the taller male grunt in annoyance at him for daring to wake him. Ever since living together they had easily fell in to mutual habits to accommodate one another. Hoseok learned to tiptoe whenever Hyungwon was asleep and Hyungwon often brought food home for Hoseok. They would butt heads every now and again but it just took Hoseok pouting at Hyungwon for them to both get over it. They liked to joke about all the subtle hints they’d been dropping for each other before they got together. Had it been anyone else they’d have figured it out right away but for some reason they never considered the other looking their way. Hyungwon would even get up early in the morning to snuggle his boyfriend on the days he’d be out of town for games. Hoseok would send him text messages all day long. Their clinging to one another was their strength to get through each day. Hyungwon finally rolled over and kissed his boyfriend’s nose. “Good evening Seokkie.” Hyungwon said in a sleepy voice. He heard Hoseok hum in his throat in response. “I missed you Wonnie.” Hoseok murmured while snuggling his lean boyfriend in closer to his chest. “I missed you too Seokkie.” Hyungwon responded and yawned. The warmth from his muscular boyfriend was lulling him back in to his nap. He felt a kiss on his forehead as they laid in the dark. “Go back to sleep” Hoseok whispered against Hyungwon’s forehead, “I love you.” Hyungwon clutched on to Hoseok at his words. “I love you too” Hyungwon said and kissed his collarbone, “I’ll let you break me in half after I nap.” He heard his boyfriend snort, “Did you just ruin my attempt at being romantic?” Hoseok said in mock outrage. Hyungwon laughed quietly, “Whatever you like it.” He said while nuzzling Hoseok again. As Hyungwon let sleep claim him he heard his boyfriend say “True I do.” Before settling down to sleep. 

—————————————

Jooheon came stumbling through the front door with takeout boxes clutched in his arms. The small two bedroom apartment had an array of decorations showing the styles of the three males that lived there. Currently a blonde haired male was playing video games on the one television in the room while Changkyun sat beside him studying. Minhyuk was deeply concentrating but the minute he heard Jooheon’s voice he chucked the controller in to Changkyun’s lap. “Honey!” Minhyuk scrambled from his spot on the couch to run in to the kitchen. Jooheon had safely deposited the takeout boxes before Minhyuk had arrived as he knew he’d latch on to him any second. True to his nature Minhyuk crashed in to Jooheon in a tight hug. “Ugh ease up Minnie.” He wheezed but still smiled fondly at the other. Living together had been both fun and challenging. They only ever fought once, Kihyun was there to witness it, and they had broke up for about two minutes. Then they wailed for an hour while Kihyun consoled them both. After that they promised to never be without the other and Kihyun had rolled his eyes while snuggling them both. Jooheon and Minhyuk were alike but different. Jooheon said Minhyuk was his soulmate and Minhyuk said Jooheon was his destiny. No matter what immaturity they threw at the other they were always happy when they went to bed. 

And Changkyun was finally happy about the fact that he could focus on his studies like he’d been trying to do for months. His friends were happy and he was content being showered in their affections for the time being.


End file.
